How To Become An Aura Master
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: A Lucario has to find out how to become an aura master!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so now I know what my job is. I know that my job is to be an aura master, and I need to do it as soon as possible. I just found out that a pokemon has been injured, but I'm just glad that it wasn't my best friend. However, I'm not happy that this pokemon got hurt, and I know that I need to protect other pokemon and my best friend! Now that I know what my job is, I need to find out how to do it, and my assumption is to master how to read auras and emotions and everything. My guess is that I can help other pokemon and my best friend, and protect them from getting hurt by mastering how to read auras and emotions. I think that if I learn how to do this, I can read pokemons' emotions and protect other pokemon from them if they are angry. As I am thinking and processing all this, I look over at my best friend who is looking into my eyes intently, and I feel happy to know and see her next to me. She smiles at me and nods ahead, and I know exactly what she means. She means that I should continue on my path to becoming an aura master, so I nod my head and go forward on the path ahead. Oh wait, I think I'm moving too fast and not explaining everything in the best detail possible so let me start from the beginning.

I used to be a male Riolu but I recently evolved into a Lucario. My name is Luke, and I like to battle a lot since I love to fight, and recently I evolved. I'm still not completely used to being a Lucario now, and so I look down at my changed body and see that it looks much more powerful, sturdy, and well-built. I am a little happy to be a Lucario because that was my dream to become one. I smile, as I think of how powerful I am now, and how happy I am. So, I look around and see the familiar sights of Floccesy Ranch, which is in the Unova region. I was born here, and raised by some people that own the ranch. I don't know their names but they are very happy for my recent evolution. I remember being a Riolu, and I know that it was fun but I know that I will have tons of new memories as Lucario now. I start thinking of something, and this is weird because I have my gut telling me that I have some kind of job to do or something like that. That also might be the reason behind why pokemon evolve. I mean that there has to be some kind of meaning behind a pokemon's evolution. Especially mine, because my evolution happened so fast, and I still remember it quite well though. I'm thinking about what meaning I have to be a Lucario and what exactly I'm destined to do when I hear a yawn and see my best friend roll over in her sleep.

My best friend is an Eevee named Jenna. She is a great friend because she has always been around me since we were born and raised here. She has always been by my side, and always supported me in everything and anything that has gone on with me. I smile as I look at her, and I think that she is truly a beautiful pokemon because of her dark brown fur and eyes. I'm thinking of what to do next, when she awakens. Her eyes slowly open, and I am staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She looks at me for a second and then she says,

"Hey, how are you? I'm still not used to you being a Lucario. It happened really fast, and it hasn't been that long since you evolved." I nod my head and look down.

"Isn't it great?" I ask. She smiles, but then her face looks serious and confused again.

"Yeah, I know this is what you always wanted, but don't you think there needs to be something that you have to do or something like that? Don't you think that you have some kind of destiny or something? Isn't that what you're thinking? You need answers don't you?" I nod my head, and then turn my head to the side. I look over at the house, and before I say anything, Jenna immediately understands what I am thinking of and she nods her head. "Yeah, we should probably see our owners first right?" I nod my head, and go off towards the house where our owners stay.


	2. Chapter 2

As we head towards the Floccesy Ranch house, Jenna speaks to me. As she is speaking, I feel myself zoning out and not really paying attention to her. The reason is that I'm stuck on the thoughts I'm getting of my destiny or something like that. It's shocking, to think that you are a normal pokemon one day and another day you are thinking of your destiny. It's surprising and overwhelming, and the problem is I don't even know why I'm getting these sudden thoughts. I'm thinking that I should do something to change something in this world and maybe that it change something bad that is going on. I am afraid to tell this to Jenna as to not worry her, but I have a feeling that something bad might be happening soon and she will eventually need to know about it. As I'm thinking about this, Jenna's voice gets louder, and I turn to look at her while trying to hide the fear that could be in my face.

"So, what do you think our owners will say? I smile, but then feel myself getting a little nervous. What would they really say? Would they feel the same way I am? Would they know more about my destiny? Would they be able to answer my questions? I breathe in heavily as I see the small white house in front of me. I walk forward and then before we can go inside, I see the door open.

"Hello!" The owners of the Floccesy Ranch are an old couple with no kids. I don't really know their names or even if I do I constantly forget it. Anyway, I don't think that's important so let me get on with what happened. The voice of the old man trails off as his eyes train on me. I feel myself sweating with fear and nervousness, and Jenna puts a paw on me.

"Luke, don't worry about it. You will be fine!" I hug her, and then the two people that have raised us just look at me. I look down and feel nervous, so I don't say anything. Then, the old lady speaks.

"So, we are still not used to our Riolu having evolved into a Lucario. This has already happened but since it is pretty recent that is understandable. Anyway, this is wonderful!" She hugs her husband, and then he smiles too.

"I guess, this is because of it having to become something special in the future. What we were told was right!" Become something special? Then my thoughts, they were probably right. Something bad is about to happen but I'm just not sure what exactly it is yet. I decide to act clueless and look at Jenna.

"Beats me, I have no idea." I look down and ponder this thought for a while. I need to know what exactly is going to happen so I can protect everyone! I don't want to see Jenna or anyone get hurt, so I decide to question what my purpose could be. I am now Lucario, and I am the aura pokemon so I should be able to read auras. The only problem is I can't exactly do that because the Floccesy Ranch owners never helped me train myself to read auras. I need to learn myself, and that would be very hard. I decide to speak to Jenna before anyone else speaks.

"Jenna, I think I know what they are talking about..." I say and then watch her as her eyes grow wider. I stare at her, and then she looks away and appears to be blushing. I force myself to laugh nervously because I do not know what else to do or say. This is a really awkward moment, and I stop laughing after a few moments.

"Well, what do you think they are talking about?" I breathe in deeply, before I tell her everything that I believe to be true.

Once I have told Jenna everything about what I'm thinking, I finish up by saying, "I was afraid to tell you because I am scared that you will be worried about this and I didn't want to worry you. You are so important to me Jenna and I never want to lose you. You are my best friend, and I really care about you." She looks at me for a second and then she hugs me.

"Luke, you don't need to be worried about me. I am tough even if I am an eevee. Eevees can be tough, and I can handle the truth. Don't ever be afraid to tell me the truth because I know that I will need to accept it whether I like it or not. That's life for you. Also, if something bad is about to happen to someone then we definitely need to stop it. Are you ready to go on a journey?" I nod my head and then realize something.

"I think we should stay for a little while longer before we go. We should give this couple a proper goodbye because they've cared for us as long as we can remember. Also, let's hear what else they have to say." Jenna nods herhead, and I turn away to hear what the couple wants to say to us.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stand there, I realize that I cannot talk to humans. I wish I could communicate with humans but I cannot because I am not a psychic type and only psychic types can do that otherwise the humans cannot understand pokemon language. The couple begins to speak as I am thinking of how I can communicate with my owners.

"This must be very exciting for you isn't it?" the woman asks. I look at Jenna and nod my head. "You are destined to do something in this world. You are going to do great, we know you will. We have faith in you that you will do a good job and you will be successful. We are not sure how you are going to do it, that is up to you to find out and accomplish."

"That is all that we are allowed to tell you," the man says. The woman nods her head.

"You are a special pokemon, Luke. We know about something that is about to happen but we cannot tell you because it is going to be your journey. All we can say is that you are supposed to do something great in this world and save a pokemon that you will meet. This is a big change for you, and your best friend. Promise that you will aid your friend in this journey," she turns to Jenna as she says this. Jenna smiles, and nuzzles her head against me. I smile as she does this, because it feels great to have someone love you so much. I know that my owners love me and Jenna a lot but Jenna is my best friend and is very important to me. So, I look out the window at the outside world. I know that I will be venturing out into that world now and leaving my home. I will be going on a journey, and although I am excited I am also a little nervous about it but knowing that Jenna is there makes me feel better and happier.

I am thinking about the outside world. The pokemon outside could be in danger at any time. The uncertainty of it, and the thought of me or Jenna getting hurt is worrying me as well. I look at Jenna and hug her tightly.

"Jenna, please don't get hurt. Whatever may happen to us, I will always be with you and once I learn to read auras I will be able to protect you better. I'm sorry that I can't protect you yet. I'm sorry that I don't have special powers or abilities yet." I look down and feel like I am about to cry. Jenna looks at me sadly, and then answers me.

"Luke, you don't need to be worried. As I've said before, I'm tough and I can handle it. I will always be by your side no matter what happens and I will never leave no matter what challenges we may have to overcome. Remember this okay?" I smile and think about what could be my destiny. Is it possible that I could really be a hero and fight off some kind of bad pokemon? In my journey of becoming an aura master I would have to fight a lot of pokemon and then get stronger and stronger. Part of a journey is to grow and get stronger. I know that, and I wonder if I'm ready or not. I just evolved, but this means that I am now stronger and more able to fight especially since I am a fighting type. As I think about this more, I realize that I am probably more ready for this journey than I have ever been before. I smile, and feel myself growing more excited and ready for this journey.

"Let's go!" I say enthusiastically, and look at Jenna as she smiles at me.

"Yeah!" She answers me energetically and we both walk outside of our owners' house.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I walk outside, I look over at Floccesy Ranch. I smile when I see the ranch because it is beautiful. There are flowers blooming and a lot of sunshine. The grass looks green and healthy, and the sky is a bright blue. The sky has the sun shining in it, and clouds hovering near the sun. The ranch is teeming with other pokemon, but I don't know them at all because we never talk to each other. I don't know how but I've always been friends with Jenna since we were born, and it is great having her around me. She is truly a great pokemon, and I will always have her by my side. I look over at Jenna who is smiling and staring at the horizon. I look over at the horizon and see that it is blue with mountains in the distance. That is the Unova region for you, and the mountains are extremely tall. I stare into the horizon for a little while, and then Jenna nudges me lightly in the arm.

"Luke, we should go on your journey now! Are you getting distracted?" I smile and then respond to her.

"Yeah, you were distracted too!" I laugh and then she laughs at me too. We hug and then we look ahead at the path in front of us. Is this the path that I should begin on my journey? It's so weird that I'm supposed to go on some kind of journey and that I could potentially become a hero or something like that. The thought is exciting but the hardest part is leaving home. I start to walk on the path ahead, and wonder where it will take me.

As I am walking on the path, I see that the path seems to go into a forest. I am unsure of whether to continue going ahead or not because the forest scares me a little bit. I'm thinking that there could be strong enemies in the forest, but I realize now that I am stronger now and could possibly take them on! I see that the forest appears to be a long one and goes on for a long time. Before we go any farther, I decide to talk to Jenna first.

"Jenna, don't you think this forest might be a little too long to get through fast?" I ask trying to hide the anxiety and fear in my voice. Jenna looks at me and then answers.

"Luke, are you telling me that you're afraid of going into a forest? Come on, you're more powerful now so you can take on anything that comes at us!" I realize that she is right, maybe I am worrying too much about it. I smile and nod my head before we go inside the deep dark forest.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I walk into the forest, I try to push away the feeling of anxiety that I have inside me. I look over at Jenna and start to breathe heavily because I'm feeling like I can't get enough air in to circulate my body's blood flow. Jenna suddenly stops walking ahead as she realizes that I'm feeling anxious and scared. Her face looks worried and scared and before I can start to speak, she begins the conversation.

"Luke, are you all right? What's the matter?" I look away and try to find the right words to tell her. I'm afraid of embarrassing myself because she would laugh at me if I told her that I am scared of going into a forest because I don't want to be attacked by strong enemies. Before I can think of anything else to say, she does the talking for me. "Are you scared that you're going to run into some strong enemies?" I nod my head slowly and remain silent. I look around the forest and see that it is extremely dark with the tall trees surrounding us. I know that the forest is long, and the farther we go in, the less chance we have of ever getting out. I voice my opinions to Jenna.

"Jenna, just please hear me out all right? I'm afraid of us not being able to find our way out of the forest, and yes I'm afraid that we are going to run into some strong enemies. I'm not comfortable with going away from home, and leaving everything that I'm used to." Jenna smiles and hugs me tightly as I say this. I blush and feel myself growing excited because she is hugging me.

"Luke, I understand your fears. I think we will just find our way out of the forest quickly, I don't think its that hard to find your way out because there are certain paths that will take you to a specific part of the forest and I believe all the paths lead somewhere eventually. So that rules out us being lost. And you could encounter strong pokemon wherever you go, and that's unavoidable. But think of it this way, you are much stronger now that you've evolved, and you can do a lot more now. You are stronger and different in appearance but you are still the same pokemon I love and have always known." I am silent as I process everything that she has said, and I blush while trying extremely hard to maintain my excited feelings.

I have a crush on Jenna. I've had a crush on her for a while now, since we first met I've always liked her but I've always been afraid to tell her. What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? What would I do? How would I react? Being around Jenna makes my stomach get butterflies, but I feel happy knowing that she is my friend. I'm lucky to have a friend like her, and once she says all this I am more reassured because I've heard this come from someone else other than my thoughts. So, I look ahead at the multiple paths that are forking in different directions and before we decide to take one path, something takes us both by surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I hear something coming our way, I am immediately on alert. I had a bad feeling about this forest but I guess I had a good reason to feel that way. I feel a little weird as I ponder what to do, and then before I can react I see a shadow moving in the distance. I am not sure if Jenna sees it or not so I decide to warn Jenna first.

"Jenna, you might want to look out! There is something coming at us!" I yell at her in worry and panic. Jenna is looking to her left at something, and then she immediately is on alert. I think of what new moves I have learned, and before I can do anything the pokemon is in front of us. Whoa, it is a fast pokemon and I take a real good look at what it is before I attack. In front of me, I see a vicious looking Houndoom. The pokemon looks at us angrily, and I feel my fear rising but I am choosing to try and hide it. I look down at the floor and feel myself sweating a lot. I am breathing more heavily, and then I know that I have a type disadvantage here. Anyway, I look at Jenna for help and see that she is looking at me with fiery determination in her eyes. She is smiling, and then she is saying something to me. I cock my ears to hear what she is saying, and I hear everything.

"Luke, don't be afraid. Although you are at a type disadvantage, that doesn't really matter. As long as you battle well and evade most of the pokemon's attacks then you are fine. I'm here by your side to help you out, don't you worry. Remember what I have told you, you are also much stronger than you were before since you evolved. That is what evolution is all about, becoming stronger and being able to battle and continue getting stronger." I smile, and then turn my eyes back on the pokemon that wants to battle us. I don't even know what moves I know, but before I know what is happening I am running to the pokemon and I use aura sphere. I run a few feet forward and then I put my hands together. When my hands are together, I see a blue orb forming in between my hands or paws I should say. The orb grows in size for a few seconds until it stops and then I know that it is ready. I immediately release the orb by pushing it forward, and after I do this I feel myself growing and feeling weaker than I did before I made that move. I watch as the orb flies at the enemy, and it hits them quickly before they can attack. I smile, as I see my attack knock the Houndoom backwards. It flies high into the air, and then it flies out of sight. I turn and look at Jenna, and she is staring at me in shock. Before she can speak, I decide to say something.

"Jenna, I guess you were right weren't you? I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I really am more powerful now, and I didn't even know aura sphere before but now I do! It's great, I love being what I am now!" I hug Jenna tightly, and then she laughs nervously.

"Luke, you are so powerful! You are unbelieveable! I can't believe my eyes right now, I can't take that image out of my head right now!" I look around and hear silence for a few moments, but then I think of something that scares me. I look at Jenna with my eyes wide in fear and ask her this question.

"What if that Houndoom finds us again? It couldn't have gone too far could it?" I try to hide the panic in my voice but I don't think I'm doing a good job with that. Then I see that Jenna is looking down at the ground and avoiding my gaze. I wonder why she is avoiding my gaze and so I ask her. "Why are you avoiding my gaze?" Jenna doesn't answer for a while and this freaks me out. I wonder if she is okay or not so I put my hand on her gently and then I ask her again. After I put my hand on her she looks up at me in shock and then answers me.

"I don't know if that Houndoom will find us again or not it's definitely a possibility that it can find us though. You just have to be very careful again, you probably got lucky this time but you won't be so lucky next time. That's how life works Luke, life isn't always fun you have to go through battles to get stronger and you have to do things the right way or you won't always accomplish your goals. I really don't know where it is now, and I was just spaced out and unsure of how to answer you. I didn't want to worry you by giving you an answer that wouldn't be what you're looking for but I have to be honest with you am I right?" I nod my head after I have thought of everything that she has said to me. Then when I have thought of everything she has said, I look at the path ahead. I am about to walk ahead before I feel something banging at my head. It's not anything physical but I feel a throbbing in my head, and then I quickly sit on the ground and close my eyes. I hear Jenna yelling my name and asking if I'm okay or not but I can just watch the horrible vision that I am getting in my head. This vision scares me, and I wonder what it is but I know that I must see it in order to get hints of what to do in my journey, although I have a good idea of what to do. So I watch the vision.


	7. Chapter 7

I am now watching the vision, and I see that it is disturbing. As I watch, I see that there is a pokemon there and it appears to be wounded. I'm assuming that the pokemon is covered in scratches, but I am unable to identify the pokemon. The surroundings are dark and pitch black because it appears to be night-time in a forest. I look around and see that the forest looks similar or the same as the forest that I am in right now. As soon as I notice that it could be the same forest as the one I'm in now, I feel pressure and anxiety building up inside me. I am unsure of what to do now because I cannot identify the pokemon and I cannot help it right now. So what is the point of this vision? Is it to help me read its aura or something? What am I supposed to do? Before I can snap myself out of this vision, I see that a pokemon is in the air. The pokemon's shape appears to be that of some bird, but I cannot identify it either because of the darkness. I hear a loud screeching sound and then watch as the pokemon flies down to attack the pokemon that is wounded. I watch in fear, and then before I can see anything else the vision goes completely blank and I see nothing else.

I feel someone nudging me lightly. Before I can respond, I wait until I'm sure that I can see my surroundings again instead of seeing the vision all over again. When I'm certain that I can see my surroundings, I am aware that it is Jenna that is nudging me, and then I look over at her. She is looking at me with concern and asking me a question. "Luke, what is the matter? You look like you've seen something horrific and disturbing. Tell me, what is it?" Her voice is so soft and quiet as she says her last line, and I smile as I look at her. Jenna is truly the most wonderful eevee in the world, and I don't know what I would do without her. I hug her, and then tell her everything that I have seen.

Once I have told Jenna everything that I have seen, she watches me carefully. She is silent for a few moments as she thinks about what I have said, and then she responds. "Luke, I can understand why you are scared now. That is a scary vision, to see a pokemon attacking another pokemon so viciously, it is unlike any ordinary battle if the battle is a bloodthirsty one. I am thinking that the two pokemon you saw are enemies or something otherwise I cannot think of why they would want to attack each other. I ponder this thought for a moment and then I think of this more. What was the point of this? Why is this happening? My role is probably coming into this: I'm thinking that I need to save this pokemon somehow. I need to read it's aura to see how it is feeling and then realize how I can help it. As long as I know what to do that is all that matters. I look at Jenna and smile again.

"Jenna, I think I know what to do. I have to read this pokemon's aura, and then see how I can help and prevent it from being attacked." Jenna looks at me, and her eyes immediately light up.

"Luke, you really have some great ideas going on here!" Before I can respond, I hear a loud sound in the distance. I look up but am unable to see anything because of the trees blocking my vision. I groan in frustration and hear the sound again. I see that the sky is becoming darker, and the sun is setting. How fast the day went by! I remember my vision and then I think of going to help the pokemon. I immediately turn to Jenna and she nods her head. "Luke, let's go and help that pokemon!" I smile and then look at the path that leads ahead. There are multiple paths that fork off in different directions, and so I look at the path that leads ahead. "Yeah, I think that's the path that will take us ahead to that pokemon! Let's go Luke!" Jenna yells. I nod my head, and then begin to run on the path.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I run on the path, my thoughts get the better of me again. What if I'm too late in helping this pokemon? What if the pokemon can't be helped? What if the enemy pokemon is too strong? I stop in my tracks as soon as I hear all this, and then Jenna stops and looks at me with concern. "Luke, what is bothering you now?" Before I can answer her, I hear the sound of the bird pokemon getting louder and stronger than before. I look up at the sky and am afraid to move because I see that the bird pokemon is now right above us. I stop breathing for a second and look around quickly. As I look around, I see that there are bushes nearby. The sky is now beginning to get darker and I see that the stars and a full moon are beginning to appear. The day went by so fast! I look at Jenna, who is looking up at the sky. "Jenna! You need to get away from here! We also need to be hidden as we are looking for the injured pokemon!" I whisper quietly but with an urgent tone. She turns to me and I look up to see that the bird pokemon is soaring lower in the sky and coming closer to me and Jenna. I immediately turn to the bushes and realizing that I have no better ideas, run towards the bushes.

I immediately crouch down behind the bushes, and unfortunately they are prickly. I realize this when I move near them, and try to stay away from them but stay hidden at the same time. I look up and see that the trees are hiding me from view, and then I hear Jenna nearby. I look over and see her sitting next to me her eyes wide in shock.

"Luke, what are we going to do?" she asks. I look at her, and then look up at the sky. The bird pokemon is soaring lower now, and I can see it through the bushes. The bushes are enough to hide me and Jenna from the bird but we are also able to see through them because of the little gaps that are inbetween the bushes and the thorns. Unfortunately, the thorns are poking into my skin, but I try to ignore it at the moment so that I can stay hidden. I look up and see that the atmosphere and the sky is now getting darker and I sigh in relief because the bird pokemon will find it harder to come after us but that also makes it a problem for me and Jenna to find the injured pokemon. I almost stop breathing, and then I see a light somewhere. The light is white, and it's so bright that it's almost blinding. I immediately put my hands in front of my eyes, and then wonder what it is. I feel it is close to me, and I eventually decide to look up. When I do this, I don't see the bird pokemon anymore. I look to my left, and am shocked by what I see.

I see that Jenna is enveloped with a bright light. I see her shape and form changing, and I immediately realize something: She is evolving! I watch in amazement for a few seconds, and then when the evolution is done, everything around me gets darker. I stare at Jenna for a few moments, and see that she is now an Umbreon. She is looking right at me when her evolution is done, and I'm staring into her red beautiful eyes. "Jenna, you are so beautiful. You are dark as night, your rings as light as a moon's rays, and your eyes are as red as a ruby. You are truly beautiful." She is looking at me, and then she smiles.

"Luke, you are not bad yourself. You are handsome and strong-willed. You are also very strong physically and emotionally. You have been a great friend to me, and now we are both evolved." I hug her tightly, and feel myself growing happier by the minute. I know that we have a task to do, but having a friend evolve like this is the best thing that could ever happen to someone. Especially if your friend is happy about it, I know that evolution is a happy and exciting time although mine happened quickly and before I was expecting it. I feel myself growing excited as I am hugging Jenna, and she rubs her head against me. Her head is now against my stomach, and I brace myself for what we have to do now.

"Jenna, I think we should get back to what we need to do. We have to save the pokemon, remember? The only problem is that it's night-time now and we can't really see in the dark well..." I look at Jenna in confusion as she looks at me and smiles.

"Luke, I am Umbreon now remember? I can see in the dark and if you can't then I can light up the night or dark atmosphere with my rays of light. Don't you remember that I'm a dark type now for a reason? I was meant to be Umbreon, and I am now able to light up the darkness because I am the Moonlight pokemon! Don't you remember that the light comes from my rings?" I look at her rings that are on her legs and head and then I nod my head once I realize what she is thinking. She thinks that we can do this mission in the night-time and so I nod my head.

"Yeah, let's go then! Uh, what way did we originally hear the cry from again?" Jenna looks ahead, and without her saying anything I immediately understand what she is talking about.

"That way!" I nod my head, and without saying anything, we go off in that direction with Jenna lighting up the path ahead.


	9. Chapter 9

As I am advancing on the path, I find it a little hard to see anything in the distance because it is dark. I look at Jenna, and still remember that she is still the same hard-core and strong-willed Eevee on the inside, and she only changed physically not mentally. I feel happy knowing that she is happy, and I'm glad to be a Lucario. As I walk on the path, I hear a loud noise from above. Oh no, was it the bird pokemon again? I couldn't tell earlier, but now I recognize the cry as a fearow's cry. Oh...I stop in my tracks as I recognize the pokemon and feel my fear building up inside me. I don't know why but for some reason I am afraid of this fearow although I could probably fight it and scare it off. I look at Jenna who has stopped moving and is looking at me with concern.

"Luke, what is bothering you now? Is it the dark or is it something you're remembering?" I look away, and then answer her while feeling anxious about how she will answer.

"Jenna, it's just that I'm afraid of the fearow. I cannot see it anymore because it's dark, and I don't want your rays of light to attract it to us. I'm just terrified that it will find us and I have a feeling that I might lose this battle. What would happen to me if I lost this battle?" I crumble to the floor and breathe in heavily. I realize that I am having an anxiety attack, and that I don't know how to react. I guess speaking to Jenna would be the best thing to do, and now I need to talk to her to see what she has to say. Jenna is smart and admirable and I love her for these reasons. So I look up at the sky and hear the bird's cry getting closer. I notice that the moon is shining it's rays of light, and then I can see a silhouette or figure flying in the sky. It is circling right above us, and I turn to Jenna. Jenna looks calm this time, and she is opening her mouth to speak.

"Luke, I don't t know what has gotten into you. Why are you so scared? It's just another pokemon, it's not like we are battling a legendary pokemon, if we were then I'd understand your fear and concerns. I am the Moonlight pokemon now, and I need to light up the way for us to see and move ahead, I can see in the dark but you cannot so I must let you see ahead as well. If the pokemon does find us then what is the worst that can happen? We lose a battle? That's a possibility but I'm not sure if that will happen or not. I'm not a psychic type so I cannot see the future. Anyway, if we lose a battle it's not the end of the world. It's just a little battle, and we can always train to become stronger. You really don't know what will happen, so don't worry until it happens okay? Let's take everything one step at a time, Luke." I smile as I realize that she is right, and so I nod my head.

"Wow Jenna, you are so insightful and intelligent. You are a wonderful pokemon, and I will always stay by your side no matter what." I remember the thorns in the bush, and I feel them in my skin. As I stop to pick them out of my skin, I look over at Jenna who is trying to pick the thorns out of her beautiful black fur. I begin to pick the thorns out of my skin, and then help Jenna pick them out. However, before we can pick out a lot of thorns, I hear a loud cry from above. I look up in fear, and see that the fearow is right above us. I immediately look at Jenna, and I know what she is thinking.

"Let's battle this pokemon! It could make us stronger than we are now!" I nod my head and without thinking, I jump into battle.

I put my hands together, and form a blue orb. The blue orb is growing in size, and then I fling the orb into the air. Jenna's rays of light illuminate the orb and create an atmosphere full of a mixture of brilliant rays of light. I watch as the orb flies into the air, but unfortunately the fearow dodges it. The fearow is fast, and I watch as it is flying towards us. I try to dodge it this time, but unfortunately it uses brave bird on me and I watch as the move hits. Ugh, I feel my energy draining from me as the move is a successful hit, and I feel weaker than I did before the hit. I look at Jenna who is watching me with concern and fear, and then she grinds her teeth in anger. She jumps high into the air and uses shadow ball on the fearow. I am hoping this move is a hit but before the move can hit, the fearow dodges it, and uses air cutter on her. She tries to dodge the move, but is unsuccessful like I was. I try to get up but I feel like I cannot get up. The fearow is circling us, and I feel like I am about to pass out. I see Jenna's rays of light shining brilliantly, but she is now lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Jenna, please get up! I want us to win this battle! We cannot lose! I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. Before I can do anything else, I realize that my eyes are closing without me realizing it, and before I know it I am unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

When I regain consciousness, I notice that it is daytime. I look around me and see that I am still in the forest. Why am I still in the forest? Wouldn't that fearow have taken me and Jenna somewhere? This is all too weird. I look to my right and see that Jenna is still unconscious or asleep, I cannot tell which. Her eyes are closed, and I'm picturing how she would look when her beautiful red eyes are open. I remember that she is Umbreon now, and that she is a dark type. She is more active in the nighttime and this would be a problem because I want to start my journey and go through it at every chance that I get! I feel a pain on my side and back and I look down. Darn it! I see that the thorns are still there, and they are hurting so bad! I pick them out of my skin, and while I am doing this I have my ears cocked so I can listen and see if anything or anyone comes near us. That battle was awful, I can't even believe that we lost! Here we are, two fully evolved pokemon who are supposedly stronger than our first forms, and we can't even defeat a simple flying type pokemon? That is so embarrassing! It takes me a while to pick all the thorns out of my skin, and then once I'm done, I see that I have scratches all over me from the brave bird that the fearow used on me. That is one strong fearow! I'm just glad that it's gone now, and we can resume our journey. I think about why the fearow attacked us, and I'm guessing that maybe it has something to do with my journey. It could be a villain or something. As I think about all these things going through my head, I decide to wake Jenna up.

I gently nudge Jenna's back, and I see her stir in her sleep. I feel bad doing this because I don't want to upset her or make her less energetic than she can be but I know that we have a job to do, and then we have to get it done. I nudge her a few more times before her eyes snap open. I stare into her eyes, and then she is staring into mine for a few moments. Then when she comes to her senses and is fully awake, I am surprised by what she does next. She moves close to me, and I am curious to what she is doing.

"What are you doing, Jenna?" I ask. Jenna stares at me and says nothing for a few moments. Then, she immediately moves into my face, and puts her lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock as she is doing this, and I immediately kiss her back. I feel our lips both puckering, and we are kissing passionately. Whoa, this feels so amazing and overpowering. I want to smile, but the kiss lasts for about a few minutes. I close my eyes after we begin kissing, and I fantasize about how beautiful she is, and what we can do after our journey is done. I already know that we will be together forever since we have been friends for a long time. I know that neither of us would want to abandon the other, it just doesn't seem realistic to me right now. Eventually, Jenna pulls away from our kiss, and she is still staring at me.

"Luke, you are a great pokemon and I don't want you to ever forget it." She smiles at me and I smile back at her feeling butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Thanks Jenna, you are truly beautiful yourself." I see the thorns poking out of her fur, and then I decide to say something about it. "Jenna, you have thorns in your fur." She looks down and then back up at me.

"I need to get them out don't I?" I nod my head, and help her. I quickly pick the thorns out of her skin, and then when we're done, I ask her a few questions.

"Jenna, why did that fearow attack us? I think it's because it's a villain or antagonist in our journey or something. Also, we need to stop it. Losing that battle is so embarrassing." I look down and feel myself blushing. Jenna puts a paw on me gently and smiles at me.

"Luke, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone loses a battle here and there. We will get stronger, I promise. Also, I think you may be right about that fearow. I think we should continue our journey, and it was a good decision to wake me up. Let's continue!"

"Um, where should we go now? That fearow could be gone somewhere else now."

"Let's just follow the same path we were on yesterday." I nod my head, and continue on the path.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as I start walking on the path, I think back to what has happened. We've barely begun our journey and we've already run into two enemies! I easily defeated one, but another one made us lose what could've been an energetic battle. I look around, and then I see that the forest stretches on for a long time. This is wonderful, I'm just wondering how the heck we are going to get out of this forest. How long are we going to be in this forest? Why are there so many strong enemies here? What is the point of the fearow? Is it a villain or is it trying to prevent me from going on this journey? All these questions are flying through my head right now and it's really bothering me. I turn to Jenna and decide to voice my questions.

"How are you feeling Jenna?" I ask. Jenna stops walking ahead, and turns to look at me. There it is again, those beautiful red eyes and black fur with golden rings all over her legs and on her forehead. I stop walking too and watch her as she stares at me for a few moments before she answers me.

"I'm feeling fine. I hope you are feeling all right yourself, Luke." She looks down at the ground after saying this, and I look ahead.

"You know, we barely began this journey and a lot of pokemon are attacking us already. In one day we've faced two strong pokemon and one of them completely beat us like we were easy. It's like we were so weak that we couldn't even fight. You know what Jenna? I hate that so much! I hate losing, I need to win if we fight that stupid Fearow again. I want to win, I don't want to lose." I finish saying this with determination in my voice, and Jenna looks at me with her eyes glowing. Although it is daytime she is still happy and perky. I like that about Jenna, she is a wonderful pokemon. I stare at Jenna, and space out for a little bit. Then when she is done looking at me, she looks down and her facial expression changes from happy to sad. This concerns me, and so I am about to question her when she interrupts me.

"Luke, I understand your thirst to fight. You are a fighting type, and generally most if not all fighting types tend to thirst for fighting. Battling is fun if you win, it helps you evolve and it also makes you stronger. Although I was an Eevee not so long ago, I always enjoyed battling because I dreamed of evolving one day. It's something that most pokemon enjoy. It's not so bad if you lose a battle though, you just need to train and battle harder and more often. That's all, but I think we are strong the way we are although there is room for improvement."

"Why is the Fearow attacking us? Is it a villain? Why is this forest so long? Do we really have to go through this forest?" I throw all the questions at Jenna and I feel bad because she has to think real hard before she answers all my questions. I look at her as she is thinking, and she looks like she is really thinking. When she is done thinking, she opens her mouth to answer and I prepare myself to hear some good advice.

"Luke, I really don't know any of those answers unfortunately. All I can say is that the Fearow is probably a malicious pokemon and wants to hurt us. It probably doesn't want us to advance in our journey for some reason, so it may be a villain to us. I'm not sure how long the forest is, but I remember that we heard the Fearow last night. It is gone now, and it has probably taken that injured pokemon with it as well. We need to hunt down that Fearow, and I believe that we have to go through this forest to find it. We need to get this done, Luke!" I nod my head as I realize that everything she has said is right. I look around the forest and see that it looks dark in the forest although it is daytime. I look up at the sky and see the sun shining through the forest and the tree's leaves and branches. However the forest is blocking out most of the sun's rays, and I don't like that. I am itching to get out of this forest!

"Jenna, I really want to get out of this forest. I'm having a lot of thoughts right now and I really need you right now! Please be there for me!" Jenna looks at me with a happy glow to her face, and she says,

"Luke, you shouldn't worry so much about the forest. It's fine, because we will eventually get out. This is a obstacle to our journey, but I think that we can make it out. You can distract yourself from these thoughts by having good memories, or you can talk to me about anything you want. I am always here for you, and you know that we can be together forever." I smile as she says this, and her words empower me with new determination and strength. That's the power of words for sure, and after I feel this new strength running inside me and my veins, I feel like I can go on. I look ahead, and then say,

"Let's go Jenna!" She nods her head, and we continue walking towards my destiny.


	12. Chapter 12

As I walk on the path, I feel that I am sore all over. Ugh, I am feeling extremely bad right now but I have to ignore this. I know that my comfort is important but my journey is important as well, and it's not like I cannot go any farther. I must go on no matter what happens! As I walk on the path, I look at Jenna and I see that she is struggling as well. She looks like she is pained by every step that she is taking and she's walking slowly. Ugh, if only we could take a rest. I guess that wouldn't be so bad would it? I know that we just woke up from unconsciousness but I'm not sure if that would count as a rest or not, probably not is my guess. So I decide to voice to Jenna that we could benefit from a little break or rest.

"Jenna, I think we could benefit from a little rest. Don't you agree?" I ask. Jenna stops walking, and I stop when I see her face. Her face is sweating, and it's covered in scratches. Too bad I hadn't noticed it before, but at least now I am noticing it. I think that we could really take some help from this break. It pains me to see Jenna like this, and before I can sit down, she collapses to the ground. This alarms me and so I raise my voice when I speak. "Jenna! Are you okay? Please talk to me, I need to know what is going on!" I fall to the ground next to her, and see that she is really struggling. I watch her carefully and am relieved to see that she is still conscious and awake. She is watching me with her red eyes, and I smile when I look at her.

"Luke, I haven't recovered yet from that attack last night. We need to rest up, and maybe find a place that can care and tend for us." As soon as she says this, my jaw drops open. Does she mean that we cannot handle this journey? What exactly is she saying? I decide to ask her.

"Jenna, what do you mean? What place do you think we can go to?" I start breathing faster and heavier because I am nervous about what she is going to say. Maybe she is right and we aren't ready for this journey. Although I want to accomplish something and be recognized as a hero, I am thinking that maybe we really aren't ready for this.

"Luke, I'm saying that we need to be taken care of until we both return to our normal health level. What did you think I meant?" I look down at the ground and try to avoid the question, but Jenna asks me again and this time I know that I must answer.

"Jenna, I'm afraid that we might not be able to handle this journey yet, and I was afraid that you were saying the exact same thing. Is that right?" Jenna's eyes widen in shock when I say this, and then her eyes look like they are fired with determination.

"Luke, I don't think that's right at all! I'm pretty sure we can handle this journey even if it is too hard for us. We can train on the way, and we will get stronger. We cannot give up yet, are you forgetting that? That is important to starting a journey, that you don't ever give up until your journey is complete." I smile when I realize that what she is saying is true, and I think of where we can go.

"Well, I don't want to turn back and go home because we have already started our journey, and going backwards isn't the right thing to do. We need to go forward, or maybe find some berries that can help us recover." Jenna nods her head and then she moves her head to face upward to look at the trees. I look up as well, and see no berries unfortunately. Oh no, what are we going to do? I begin to speak while unsuccessfully trying to hide the fear from my voice. "Jenna, I don't see any berries. I know that you need help, and I probably do as well. What should we do now? I'm thinking that we should continue advancing or maybe rest a little more. What do you think?"

"I think that my health is low and so is yours Luke. I think we should find a berry to eat, maybe an oran berry or some food that can help us recover some more energy. We need to find it somewhere in this forest." I look at her, and then realize that she might not be able to advance. I can only think of one thing to do now, although it wouldn't be the best thing for us.

"Jenna, I'm thinking that I can go off and look for some berries and bring them back to you. I don't think this is a good idea, but it's the only thought I have right now. What do you think? Do you think you can come with me or not?" Jenna grinds her teeth and doesn't answer me. Poor Jenna, I understand that she is struggling but I want to help her so bad. She tries to get up, and she manages to but her feet are trembling. My eyes light up as I see this, but I know that we must be quiet so we don't attract any enemies. "Okay, let's go!" I whisper.

"Wait, what direction should we go?" Jenna whispers back.

"I'm thinking that maybe we can go on the same path, either it will help us find berries, or we can maybe get out of the forest and find a pokemon center or something like that." Jenna nods her head, and without speaking we both walk ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

As we walk on the path, I have to walk slowly to have Jenna keep up with me. I'm wondering how she is in worse shape than I am. I mean I'm not exactly feeling great or like my normal self but I don't get how she can be so close to not advancing on this journey anymore. I have to take a few steps forward and wait for her to follow, and the entire time I am alert to every sound in the forest. I can hear the wind whistling, and this makes me more alert because it makes me wonder if there are any enemies nearby or not. I try to keep myself quiet because I know that Jenna cannot really speak much since she is in bad condition and I don't want the fearow to find us again. We walk for what seems like a long time before Jenna stops again. She collapses to the floor of the forest again, and I look ahead. The forest path seems to be going on for what seems like eternity, but I know that we cannot get out before getting Jenna and myself help. We would have to do it immediately, or one of us would be so hurt that we'd need to be taken care of seriously.

"Jenna, what do you want me to do?" I ask her. She is breathing slowly, and then she looks up at me.

"Luke, I think we should look around the forest for some medicine or herbs or something. I'm not sure if berries would help that much or not." As soon as she says this my heart almost stops. Medicine? I don't know anything about medicine or herbs or anything like that, but I am hoping that she would know so she would be able to tell me.

"Jenna, I don't know anything about medicine or herbs or anything like that. You will have to inform me so that I can find it somewhere and help you. But you must promise me that you will keep yourself safe and hidden. I don't want you to get hurt anymore or to get into a fight with another pokemon. Darn, I'm not sure if leaving you by yourself is a good idea or not." I look down and start sweating. I look up at the trees that we are under, and see that they are extremely high. I turn to Jenna and ask her a question. "Jenna, where would the herbs or medicine be?" Jenna looks up, and then at me before answering.

"Luke, I don't know if they are in this forest or not. What if they aren't?"

"I don't know..." My voice trails off as I say this, and I look at her sadly. What am I going to do? I look around, and then walk forward a few steps. I look back and see Jenna watching me carefully.

"Luke, what are you doing?" I look and see the same trees surrounding us, and then walk back to her.

"Jenna, I think the only thing we can both do is rest a little more. I don't know if that was enough rest for the both of us or not. That's the best we can do for now, and then see how you're feeling afterwards. Is this a good idea or not?" Jenna looks down and I can tell that she isn't so sure about the idea. "Just try it okay? You might feel better afterwards." I smile, and then Jenna smiles too but I know that it is forced.

"Yeah Luke, now you're acting like the smart one." I blush as she says this, and then I sit down next to her. I stare at her for a little bit, and then I realize that I am extremely tired as well. I look up and see that it is still daytime, but I don't mind taking a little rest right now as long as it's for our benefit. Jenna looks at me for a while, and then when her eyes begin to close, I realize that mine are beginning to close as well. When I realize that my eyes are closed, I make no attempt to open them again. All I can do is hope that Jenna and I will be fine and that nothing will happen to us during our rest and before I know it, I am asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I see that I am fighting the fearow again. Jenna is still on the ground, and I can see her struggling. It's still daytime and we're in the same exact area. When I see Jenna and her condition, I look up angrily at the fearow, and then jump into the air. As I jump I see that I can go high into the air, but not too high. I try to use a new move that I learned recently, which happens to be metal claw. I look at my right paw and see that it has become metallic, and then I feel the energy coursing through my veins and especially my hand. I immeditely claw at the bird with my metallic claws, and then the bird cries out. Yes, it's a hit! The fearow looks like it is wounded right where I hit it, and it is flapping only one wing right now. It's left wing looks like it is bleeding a little bit, and it has a scratch there too. I know that I landed a nasty metal claw, and that's a good thing because this fearow is my enemy. As I watch, I notice that the fearow is soaring lower in the sky, but this isn't too good of a thing because as I'm about to land on the ground, the fearow uses brave bird on me again.

I try my best to dodge this attack, but the fearow is too fast for me. I watch as the fearow is flying at me with full speed, and then it hits me. I feel the same as I did before, with my energy decreasing and my will to fight lowering as well. This is such a powerful move and although it's not super-effective, it still is very painful when it hits. I look down at Jenna, and see that she is looking up at me in concern.

"Luke, are you all right?" I try to nod my head, but notice that it hurts too much to do so. I need to get back at this stupid fearow. I need to get at least one victory out of this. What else can I do? What move do I have that would be super-effective against this bird? Jenna gasps, but surprisingly, I manage to land on the ground with my feet. I look at Jenna, and then collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

"Jenna, I don't know what to do anymore!" I yell in frustration. Jenna looks up and when I see her looking up, I look up and notice that the fearow is coming down at us. "Jenna, you need to leave now! Get out of here!" I yell. Jenna shakes her head and sits firmly where she already is.

"No Luke, I'm not going to leave you. I love you!" I smile as she says this, but I want her to leave so that she doesn't get hurt. I can't tell her anymore because I realize that it would be pointless, so I try to get up, but then I see that the fearow is about to use razor wind on Jenna. I see the winds forming from the bird's one wing, and I wonder how it can still be so powerful with just one working wing? Anyway, it's soaring higher now that it's wings are flapping, and then the winds come. Jenna closes her eyes, and doesn't move as the winds hit her.

"JENNA!" I yell as thwe winds make a direct hit. Jenna goes flying back, and when this comes to me, I feel hot anger building up inside me. I see only red and white now, and I realize that my anger is giving me power. I feel energized now and I make an attempt to get up. I get up slowly, and then look up at the fearow. "You will not hurt my friend!" I yell. I use dragon pulse and prepare myself to form energy. I see as a light forms in front of me and I feel like all my energy is concentrated into this light. I see that the light looks powerful, and is light blue. I notice that my speed has increased, and before the fearow moves out of the way I make a direct hit. The fearow falls to the ground, and then I look down at it as I land.

When I land, I see that the fearow is deeply injured. I laugh, and then say, "So, can you give me some answers to why you're attacking us?" As I wait for an answer, I see that my surroundings are getting darker. What is going on? I look around, and then when everything goes black, I awaken and realize that this was all just a dream. Whoa, what a dream! Is it really going to happen though? I look over at Jenna, and see that she is still asleep. It is night-time now, and I feel my hair standing up when I hear a loud noise. The noise sounds like a bird's cry, and I look up to see the bird circling us. Well, I guess it's time to fight again. I get up, and prepare myself for battle again.


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as I get up, I look at Jenna. Jenna is still sleeping peacefully, but she is covered in scratches. I am worried that she won't be recovered completely once she wakes up, but it is still daytime or possibly afternoon now I'm really not sure. She still has some time to rest, I tell myself. My eyes turn from Jenna to the bird circling me from above, and then I realize something as my eyes train on the bird. I realize that there is no reason to be afraid of the fearow, it may be a powerful pokemon but that doesn't mean that it will always win. Who knows, me losing that battle before was probably a way of making me stronger. I smile as I think of myself getting stronger, and then I decide to jump into battle.

When I jump into battle, I see that the bird is circling lower than it was before. It definitely sees me, but that doesn't mean that I can't take it on! I jump into the air, and then when I notice that the bird is right in front of me, I see that it's eyes are black and full of anger. I use metal claw on the fearow, and see that my right paw is now made of metal temporarily. I see that the fearow is about to attack, and before it can I immediately slash my paw across it's left wing. It's left wing slows down, and I notice that I made a scratch and some blood appear. I see that the blood is dripping down the bird's wing and falling to the ground. The bird lets out a loud and awful cry, and then as I am landing, I cover my ears.

I'm still not sure if my dream is right or not, but I'm guessing that it's close. Since I jumped into the air and used metal claw, and now I am about to be attacked, this is just about what happened in my dream but a little more different maybe. Am I developing some psychic powers or something? How is this even possible? I hear the loud cawing sound of the fearow, and then I look around. I hear the sound coming from behind me, and I turn to see that the fearow is using brave bird. Darn, it's so fast! I try to dodge, but the bird is too fast and it attacks me in the air. Whoa, if only I could attack this fast in the air, that would make us both great opponents for each other! Anyway, when the attack hits, I feel my energy sapping away from me and leaving me. Ugh, I feel so weak now...I feel like I am about to fall unconscious again, but if I can help it, that won't happen! I feel determined to fight, although I am currently losing. I will never give up! I look down, and see the ground rushing up to me. Luckily, I land on my feet, and I look over at Jenna who is now awake.

Jenna is staring at me, and then looking up at the bird with wide eyes. I know that she is startled and she needs to get herself together or we could be defeated again. I look up at the bird, who is now heading towards me and Jenna. My body is about to feel in fight or flight mode now, and I know that I want to fight so I stand right there, and then jump into the air again. I see that the bird is preparing to use brave bird again, because it's eyes are on me and they are full of anger. It is soaring higher into the air, and then it is about to come at me when I prepare myself to use a powerful move as well. I immediately see a bluish purplish light surrounding me. I see that the light is growing in size until it looks like it's in the shape of a dragon's face. Then I wait until the bird is closer before I unleash my attack and fury.

I fly at the bird with full speed. I am surprised by how fast I am moving, and then I see that the bird is surprised too. Before it can move out of the way or stop using brave bird, we both collide into each other. The fearow closes it's eyes and lets out a cry of pain. I close my eyes too, and feel my head throbbing now. Ugh, this feels bad but at least I know that I'm doing something for a good cause. I open my eyes to see that I am falling to the ground, but I'm not worried about that. I see that the fearow is falling to the ground, but it's feet are not about to hit the ground. It's about to land on it's stomach or head, and I am about to land on my feet. Thankfully, since I knew dragon pulse, and that was a huge help. When I land on the ground, the fearow crashes to the ground and hits it hard. I make a face because I know that must hurt but I decide to question the fearow before I do anything else.

"Why are you attacking us?" I say it angrily, because I am annoyed and frustrated at this fearow for having defeated us last time. The fearow is silent, and as I'm waiting for an answer I notice that the bird is very weak now. I honestly don't care, I just want and need some answers right now. I watch the fearow carefully, and then I wait until it speaks. When it speaks I know that I was about to force it out of the bird, but there's no reason to do that now because it is speaking.

"Luke, I'm trying to do something. I'm not going to tell you anything else." When I hear these words, I am shocked beyond belief. How did it know my name? Why won't it give me answers? Before I find out these answers, the fearow disappears before my eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as the bird disappears, my eyes widen. What just happened? How is this even possible? Why did this happen? Was this all an illusion or a figment of my imagination? This couldn't be right! Jenna saw the bird too, so it couldn't be something of my imagination, maybe it was an illusion or something? I turn to Jenna who is staring at the spot where the bird was a few moments ago.

"Jenna, did you just see that?" I ask. Jenna is staring at the spot for a few more seconds before she answers me.

"Luke, that's unusual. How did the fearow know your name? How did it just disappear before our eyes? What is going on, Luke?" She sounds worried and concerned. She is very confused right now and I can understand why she is. Before I answer, I get an idea. I'm thinking that our true villain in this journey was the one behind this. They probably made an illusion of the pokemon to distract us, and then when we are extremely weak and tired that is when they strike at us. I decide to voice my ideas to Jenna.

"Jenna, I need to say something. I have this weird theory in my head that the fearow disappeared before our eyes because it's an illusion. We both saw it right? Therefore, it cannot be a figment of my or your imagination, and I think that our real villain is the one who set us back in our journey by making this illusion. We need to find out who our real villain is and then we need to attack them. I think they made this illusion to distract us, and then they can catch us off guard by attacking us before we attack them. What do you think of this theory?" Jenna looks at me for a few minutes and then she answers.

"Luke, that may be a possibility. You never know what is out there, and what you may run into. The world and life itself is so unexpected, it can strike you at any moment, at any time of the day. That's why life can be scary." I nod my head as I realize how true her words are. Then, we need another plan is the thing. What would be our next plan?

"Jenna, what do you think we should do next? What should our plan be now that the fearow is gone?"

"Well, I think we should get out of this forest first. We need to get out in order to actually start our journey and this obstacle must be overcome first remember?" I nod my head, and then look ahead. I notice that the sky is beginning to get darker, and I look at Jenna. She looks at me and smiles.

"It's almost night-time, Jenna. You are happy to know that aren't you?" Jenna smiles at me and nods her head.

"Luke, you are so right! I am the moonlight pokemon because I love the moonlight, and the night itself. I'm used to being in the night-time atmosphere, and I always liked the dark." She moves closer to me, and rubs her hair against me. I notice that her tail is brushing me in the face playfully, and then I cover my mouth in an unsuccessful amount to stop myself from sneezing. As I realize that I'm about to sneeze, I cover my mouth but sneeze anyway. I look up at Jenna and see that she is laughing. "Come on Luke, we need to get moving on this journey!" I nod my head, and begin to walk. As I am walking on the path, I am bothered by my thoughts. Who is the real villain? How are we going to find them? How am I going to fight this pokemon or whatever this thing or person is? If only I knew more about the villain that would help aid me and Jenna in our journey more. I realize that there is no point in worrying about it, and to handle our journey one step at a time. I'll just have to wait for the villain to come to us before we attack them.


	17. Chapter 17

When I walk on the path, I walk in silence. I do not speak to Jenna, and I am alone with my thoughts. My thoughts are bothering me because I'm wondering if the villain could spring upon us at any moment. It worries me, and I don't know anything about the villain, except that it could be either a human or a pokemon. My guess is that it could be a zorua or a zoroark because those pokemon can create illusions for other people or pokemon. I know that, or it could be the work of a human even. I don't know how I will manage to fight the villain, and I can't imagine how I would because I don't even know anything about them. I want to talk to Jenna about all this, but I'm afraid that she's tired and weak and...oh that reminds me! I should've asked her how she was feeling, because she was startled awake by the fearow.

"Jenna, how are you feeling?" I ask and turn to her as we are walking. Jenna is walking at a normal speed which is a good thing, and it makes me feel better knowing that she may be better than she was before. Jenna is staring ahead as we are walking, and she isn't meeting my eyes so I know that something must be bothering her. I decide to not say anything and let her tell me instead of me asking her what is bothering her.

"Luke, I'm feeling much better. I need to tell you something though..." Her voice trails off as she says this, and now I know that something is seriously wrong.

"Jenna, tell me what's bothering you please?" I say sternly. Jenna avoids my gaze as she is staring ahead. I walk ahead to see her expression better and I notice that she is purposefully looking away from me. What is going on? Before I decide to question her more, she opens her mouth and begins to speak.

"Luke, I'm sensing something wrong here. I know that our journey really won't be easy, but I also feel like there is someone or something malicious lurking nearby. Do you sense it too?" As soon as I hear her words, I stop breathing for a second. What is she saying? Maybe finding the villain behind my journey won't be as easy as I'm thinking it might be, and why would they come to us? I realize that it's unlikely for a villain to come to us unless they are extremely strong, but my guess is that this villain could be extremely strong. As I'm thinking about this, I realize that there is something wrong in the atmosphere. It suddenly got colder, and darker. I look up at the sky and see that it's getting darker now, but I decide not to make too much of it. So it's getting closer to night-time that doesn't mean anything bad does it? Before I can respond to Jenna, I notice that my stomach suddenly cramps up. I know that my stomach usually doesn't cramp up unless I have a feeling that something bad will happen so this creates an unsettling feeling for me. I look up at Jenna and nod my head indicating that something is about to happen. I don't know how I know this, but it's interesting that I can tell when something is about to happen.

"Jenna, I think something is approaching us..." I say to hear and my voice trails off as I say this. Jenna looks around, and her rings are beginning to glow softly since the sky is darkening. Ugh, it's so cold and dark, it's making me feel a little uneasy right now. I keep myself silent as Jenna observes our surroundings and then she says to me,

"Luke watch out!" I immediately look away from Jenna and look around on alert right now. When this happens, I see that there is some figure approaching us. The figure looks like a shadow of some sort, but it is a large shadow and I cannot see or recognize it right away. I see that it is moving swiftly and is extremely silent. This is what makes the figure dangerous that it is quick and silent, it could take us by surprise. I look at Jenna who is grinding her teeth angrily and preparing herself to use a move. I watch as Jenna closes her eyes and concentrates all her energy into one area. I continue to observe what she is doing as I see that a golden orb that is small in size is forming, and I recognize the move as confuse ray. Then Jenna moves her head like a headbutt attack, and then the orb goes flying into the forest. I look into the forest and see that the figure is stumbling around as if it can't see where it is going and it is about to fall.

"Let's see who or what it is!" I whisper to Jenna urgently. Jenna nods her head and then we both run towards the enemy.


	18. Chapter 18

As I approach the enemy I feel myself moving quickly. I know that I must move like the enemy itself how it was fast and quiet at the same time. I wish to be so quiet that I am trying my best not to stop and pant as I run towards the enemy. As I approach, I feel myself growing anxious and nervous at the same time. Could this be the enemy that I have to defeat? What if it's not the enemy? What should I do? I wish to communicate this to Jenna but I know that now isn't the time to do so, and so I remain silent. It only takes us a few seconds to run towards the enemy but I see that it takes us off the path that we were on, and now I see something else ahead. It is surprising but it is also hard to see because it is almost night-time. I see that the forest has a clearing ahead, and that I want to go into the clearing and see if it takes us out, but I would have to wait and examine this later. When I approach the enemy, I get a better look at it and when I recognize the enemy, I am so shocked that I stop breathing.

I see that the enemy happens to be a pokemon. I don't recognize the pokemon right away but it only takes me a few seconds to realize who the pokemon is. The pokemon is a legendary, and it appears to be a Mewtwo, and oh when I see this I am shocked beyond belief. I turn to Jenna and try to find words that I can say but nothing will come out. Jenna is staring at the pokemon, and in a few seconds she is staring at me. Her mouth is gaping open, and she is staring at me.

"Is this our enemy?" she said aghast at what she has seen. I shrug my shoulders because I believe it is, but I'm not exactly sure if it is or not. The Mewtwo is stumbling around with a dazed look on its face and it's confused. I can tell that it's still confused and that it needs to come back to reality soon in order for me to find my answers. I decide to attack it while it is confused though, and so I use aura sphere. As I look down at my paw, I see that the blue orb is forming in my hand, and it is growing in size. Then when I feel like all my energy has been concentrated into the orb, I let it fly away from me and right at the Mewtwo.

I watch as the orb flies at the Mewtwo. It flies fast, but before it can make a direct hit, the Mewtwo moves out of the way and the orb flies right past it. I groan in frustration, and then I realize that the Mewtwo is over its confusion. Oh no, what move is this pokemon going to use? I watch Mewtwo carefully as it turns from me to Jenna and then I look over at Jenna who is looking at me with fear on her face.

"Jenna! You need to run now! It looks like the Mewtwo is about to attack you!" I whisper urgently. Jenna looks over at the Mewtwo and then she grinds her teeth. I watch in amazement as she is concentrating her energy and then lets it loose. I watch as Jenna uses dark pulse, and the dark energy is surrounding her. Then the energy moves at a fast speed towards the Mewtwo, but unfortunately it dodges the attack.

Huh? I'm confused as I am watching this battle because I don't know how it keeps dodging all our attacks. I'm guessing that this pokemon is extremely strong and fast, and it is proving us to be weaker than it is. As I think about this, I get so angry that I prepare myself to use dragon pulse. I watch as the blue light forms in front of me, and then I release the energy towards our enemy.

I watch as the attack makes a direct hit, and the Mewtwo is still standing. Ugh, how can it still stand after that? I look closely at the enemy and notice that it is covered in scratches only, and that it will be a hard battle. Before I can react again, the Mewtwo turns to me and Jenna with a malicious look on its face, and then it attacks.


	19. Chapter 19

"Watch out!" I yell at Jenna and jump to the side. Jenna jumps to the opposite side, and we both dodge the attack luckily. Jenna immediately looks at me, and then mouths something to me but unfortunately I do not know what she said. I move closer to her in an attempt to hear what she said better if she is repeating it. I only hear silence and then I look at her and see that she is avoiding my gaze and looking at the Mewtwo. It is using psychic next and I am about to use dragon rush again when I see that it has lifted Jenna up into the air. Why would it only lift her and not me? This isn't making sense to me as I'm watching this. Jenna looks at me fearfully and I growl in anger, my vocal chords making me sound like an animal instead of a Pokemon. I immediately jump into the air and attack.

I use dragon pulse on the Pokemon and watch as I make another direct hit. The Mewtwo cries out in pain as I make the hit and then it stops using psychic. Jenna lands on the ground and then she is looking at me with her eyes glowing. I am smiling now that I see her safe, but I look back at the Mewtwo and see that it is looking at me now. Oh darn, what should I do now? As I ask myself this question I immediately realize what my next move should be, continue attacking it until it has no desire or energy left to fight. I smile and prepare dragon pulse again. Once the blue white light is formed, I release it quickly and see that it makes a direct hit. Once I see that the Mewtwo is weaker, I charge at it with all my energy.

I charge at a lightning fast speed this time, and I collide with the Mewtwo. This time I see that the Mewtwo is definitely getting weaker physically and mentally. Ugh, this collision is draining me...I feel myself drifting off but I try my best to fight it so that I don't fall victim to unconsciousness. All of a sudden, I feel something weird happening. I am looking directly at the Mewtwo, and I see that it is glowing with a pinkish bluish light. What is this? What is about to happen? As I watch, I realize something. Is this me reading the pokemon's aura? How does this work? I look closely at the pokemon, but then realize that it is about to use confusion on me. Darn it! I immediately jump into the air, and dodge the attack. The Mewtwo has it's eyes trained on me, and it's eyes now look black and full of anger. I'm not scared! I keep telling myself this line over and over again and trying to convince myself that I don't feel any fear.

The Mewtwo is floating up to me as I am landing on the ground. Before it can react, I use aura sphere and although I know that it won't be super effective I still use it to attack. When I make a direct and successful hit, I know that the Mewtwo is extremely weak now. Jeez, how many more attacks do I need to land before this pokemon faints? It's so powerful. This time I want to stop fighting so I can read the pokemon's aura or attempt to anyway. So I try to do that, and yell out loud.

"STOP! I need to find this out!" I yell and then the Mewtwo actually stops fighting. This is surprising because the Mewtwo doesn't appear to be the obedient type. Anyway, it is looking at me and I try to read it's aura. I see the brownish black light that is radiating off the pokemon's body, and then I try to think of what this could mean. I notice that as I read the aura, I'm sensing something bad is about to happen and I realize something shocking: I am actually reading Mewtwo's aura! I continue to look into the aura, and sense only maliciousness. I'm guessing that a mixture of pink and blue aura would mean maliciousness or negativity. I am still looking into this, when I feel a hard hit and feel myself drifting off.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh..." I feel a throbbing pain in my head and then I open my eyes. I see that my surroundings are still the same, I'm still in this cursed forest and I want to get out. I look over at where the Mewtwo was, and then I realize that it's not there anymore. What the heck? Where did it go? I immediately get up and look over to see if Jenna is there or not. Surprisingly, I see that Jenna isn't there and this makes my heart stop. "Jenna!" I yell. I wait until I realize that there is no response and she's probably missing or gone off somewhere. This wouldn't be like Jenna at all, she wouldn't abandon me like this. She was probably taken away by the Mewtwo or some pokemon or someone even. I let out a growl but it's very loud and I can hear it echoing in the distance.

I wonder what I can do now because I know that fear is building up now. Where is Jenna? Mewtwo had to have taken her! I close my eyes and envision where she could be. This would be a lot harder without her by my side, and not seeing her ever again, that thought is just unbearable. As I think about this, I feel like I am growing more depressed and I feel my eyes beginning to water with tears. "Be strong! I can't cry now, this won't accomplish anything!" I tell myself. Then I begin to focus on the path, and it appears that there is only one path now. This makes it a lot less confusing and so I can probably get out of this forest. But then once I get out of the forest the next thing would be how do I find Mewtwo and Jenna?

I look into the distance and see that there is still a forest ahead, I don't know how far ahead though. I decide to follow the path and then see what happens from there. I begin to walk on the path, and then notice something weird. This part of the forest looks lighter and although it is night-time it is still looking lighter up ahead and from where I am. What is going on here? My curiousity gets the better of me, and although I feel a little nervous about what the light could be I decide to go ahead to see where it is emanating from.

I run on the path as fast as I can. I see that the light is getting brighter as I am running, and then I feel like the light is almost blinding me. I hold a hand up to my face and shield myself from the glare of the light. I don't know exactly where it is coming from, and I look down as I run. It doesn't take me too long to get to where the light is, but when I do get there I wish that I hadn't.

I am glad to see that I am out of the forest now because I see the trees behind me and no path. I look around and observe my surroundings. I see that there are trees, but there are also houses around me. I'm suspecting that there are people around but unfortunately I cannot communicate with any of them. Getting help from a human would be pointless. Anyway, what I see is that the Mewtwo is standing a few feet away. The area is very grassy, and the grass is so tall that I could be hidden from view. I see that the Mewtwo is doing something because something is glowing brilliantly. I look down and then decide to move ahead closer to where it is. I move quickly but quietly and almost stop breathing as I am moving. Then when I get closer to the Mewtwo, I see what is shining so brilliantly in the dark atmosphere. Once I see what is lighting up the night, I am shocked and surprised at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21

I see that Jenna is there. She is unconscious, and the Mewtwo is staring at her without attacking or doing anything. I see that the Mewtwo's aura is radiating from it's body, I see the dark flames that are engulfing it's body, but I know that this is only something I can see. I just don't know what the aura means although I'm guessing it's maliciousness. So I see that Jenna is lighting up the night, and then Mewtwo is about to attack. I see that Mewtwo's hand is coming up, and it's about to use a move. This shocks me beyond belief and I wonder could it have learned aura sphere? I know aura sphere as well and that would make a battle more difficult because that would put me in a tough spot. Also, Jenna would be at a disadvantage by type, so I see that it is looking at it's hand.

The blue orb is slowly forming and growing in the Mewtwo's hand. I watch as the Mewtwo is about to release the orb, and then I jump in. "STOP!" I yell and jump in front of Jenna. The Mewtwo releases the orb, and I would've dodged it but I had to protect Jenna so I watch and grimace as the orb hits me with a sheer force. The force is too much for me to handle and so overwhelming that I go flying backwards. I feel myself hitting the ground as I go flying, and then I feel weak. Then I watch as the Mewtwo is preparing to attack again, but this time I believe that Jenna is awake.

I immediately get up and prepare myself to attack when I see that Jenna has gotten up. There she is standing so majestically with her rings lighting up the night. I smile and feel myself falling into a daze as I watch her. Jenna turns around quickly and sees me. I smile and she smiles back at me before she turns around. Unfortunately this isn't fast enough as the orb is released and then she is hit as well. I am holding my stomach now because that is where I was hit and that is where it hurts the most. I look down, and avoid the sight in front of me. I cannot see Jenna get hurt, and so I listen carefully because I cannot watch. I hear Jenna falling to the ground, and then I hear her groaning. "JENNA!" I yell and run to where her groan came from.

I run to Jenna, and find her lying in the grass. Jenna looks like she is in bad shape, and this makes me sad. I feel my tears forming in my eyes, and then they trickle down my face as I look at her. "Jenna, please don't give up. You are my beautiful best friend and without you I am nothing in this mission. I need you, and I won't let anything happen to you..." My voice trails off as I say this, and then Jenna looks at me. Then, she stands up and I see that the moon's rays are glistening on her fur and rings. Then I am surprised by what happens next.

I see that the moon is healing Jenna. Her scratches are fading away, and she looks like she is slowly regaining energy. Then her eyes glow brighter and so do her rings. This happens quickly, and when I see that it is done, I am smiling because Jenna is back to her old self. Jenna looks healthy again, and she is looking at me intently.

"Luke, thank you so much for not giving up on me. We need to defeat this Mewtwo now. Are you ready?" I nod my head, and feel my determination rising. I put a paw in the air, and then yell,

"Mewtwo, we are going to defeat you!" Mewtwo is a few feet away, and he is surprised as he sees me and Jenna preparing ourselves to attack.


	22. Chapter 22

I immediately prepare myself to use dragon pulse. This is a powerful move and it can do a lot of damage if it makes an impact on the pokemon. So I release the energy that is blue, and it goes flying. Unfortunately the Mewtwo dodges this attack and it is looking at the two of us. I look to my side at Jenna who is making eye contact with the pokemon. She closes her eyes shortly after I look at her and I wonder what she is doing until I see that a dark orb is forming in front of her face. I know that this move is shadow ball and I watch in amazement as she opens her eyes and pushes forward with her head.

The orb goes flying at the enemy, and then it makes an impact before the enemy can dodge it. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, Jenna!" I yell and put a fist in the air enthusiastically. Jenna looks at me and smiles, and I look over at Mewtwo. It looks all scratched up and weak but I know that looks can be misleading so I keep my eyes trained on the enemy, and then notice out of the corner of my eye that Jenna is moving closer to me. I feel my heart beating faster now that she is moving closer to me and I ask myself the question: Is she going to kiss me? Is that what is about to happen? If she wants to kiss me then I'd gladly let her! I decide to kiss her right now even if it is a bad time to do so, and before I know it our faces are close to each other and we look into each other's eyes before we let our lips touch.

I kiss Jenna passionately when our lips touch. Then I stare into her beautiful red eyes that have a nice shine to them. I see the moonlight being reflected in her eyes, and her rings are lighting up the darkness that is surrounding us. It is almost as if she is lighting up all the darkness in the world and there is nothing bad left in the world. I think of a perfect world with me and Jenna being together, and then how great it would be if we could settle into our peaceful lives together and not have any worries. It would be so nice to live a carefree life, that is exactly what I hope to achieve one day. This thought brings me back to reality, and then I realize that the Mewtwo is still around here and we need to defeat it. I immediately pull away from Jenna and look up. I'm ignoring Jenna's look of shock as I see something alarming.

Mewtwo is flying at us with full force. It is moving so fast that I cannot move out of the way, but instead I put my arms around Jenna and hug her tightly. If the Mewtwo wants to attack, then it will have to attack me first to get to Jenna! It will have to attack me with all its strength before it can even think of hurting Jenna. So I stand there and put my hand up but that doesn't do much. I close my eyes and feel the impact as Mewtwo knocks into me.

I feel like I have been hit by something heavy. The pain is so overwhelming and terrible that I let out a cry of anguish. I feel myself falling to the ground, and I hear footsteps coming towards me. I have my eyes closed, and so I force them open. I see a dark silhouette coming at me, and I recognize it as Jenna. I know that Jenna is worried about me, but I need to make sure that she isn't hurt either.

"J-Jenna?" I call out. I hear that my voice is shaky and weak, but I ignore that as I see Jenna running towards me.

"Luke? Are you all right?!" Jenna screams my name, and I know that she wants me to be okay. I look up at her, and then see her expression. Her expression is pure shock and worry, and she looks horrified. I wonder what she is looking like that for, and then I look down at my body. I see that I am covered in scratches, and that I am bleeding a little bit. I look up at Jenna, and although I can't see what my face looks like I'm sure that I don't look like myself right now. Jenna crumbles to the floor and I hear her sobbing.

"J-Jenna, please don't cry..." I say softly. Jenna is looking at me sadly, and I see tears falling down her face. She is so sad, and I don't know how to cheer her up. Jenna closes her eyes, and then is sitting on the ground peacefully. I don't know what she is doing, but then I hear her talking to herself quietly.

"Please let Luke be okay. I want him to be okay, and I want us to manage this journey the right way. I really want to finish this journey and go home again. Please let my wish come true..." Jenna's voice is trailing off and I can't hear the rest. Then she opens her eyes, and then looks over at where the Mewtwo is. I watch her as she runs towards Mewtwo and uses dark pulse. The darkness is too much for my eyes, but I strain my eyes as I watch the dark energy moving towards the pokemon. The Mewtwo is shocked as it is staring at Jenna. I watch as Jenna releases another attack which happens to be payback. The dark energy is moving quickly, and they're all being successful hits. I notice that Jenna's attacks sped up a lot, and I'm guessing it's because she's angry and needs to get some sweet revenge. I smile as I watch her attack the Mewtwo, and when she is about to land confuse ray, the Mewtwo finally surrenders.

"Stop please!" it yells. Jenna stops, and then looks back at me. She turns around to the Mewtwo and I sense a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why are you attacking us? You need to tell us the truth or we will destroy you!" She yells the last sentence and then Mewtwo actually looks scared this time. Then I feel myself growing drowsy, and I force myself to stay conscious or awake while I listen to what is happening. All I remember is hearing the Mewtwo begging not to be attacked anymore, and before it answers Jenna, I fall unconscious.


	23. Chapter 23

I feel myself being nudged lightly, and I awaken with a jolt. I look around and see that I am still in the same area that I was in before, with the tall grass and the houses. I see that it is daytime now and I'm wondering why Jenna is still awake. Maybe she sleeps at night now? I don't really know, I'm not sure since this sleep schedule has been messed up by our journey. So anyway, I see that Jenna is still in front of me, and she is looking down at me.

"Still tired Luke?" she asks and playfully nuzzles me. I giggle with excitement and then she smiles at me. Then before I can answer, Jenna turns her head and looks off in another direction. She turns back to me and then says, "Luke, there's something important that you should know. I think it would be beneficial for you." I look at her with a confused gaze, and then she decides to keep talking. "Luke, the Mewtwo told me everything. It said that it was acting aggressive because it has observed other pokemon battling and wanted to be strong and battle other foes, but that it doesn't want to be malicious or aggressive anymore. It was born weak and wanted to be strong so then it attacked every pokemon that came near it, and that's why it's aura looks like that. Luke, I don't think Mewtwo is actually evil. I don't believe that there exists evil pokemon, I just think that some pokemon are misunderstood and that they need to be strong so they can fight of enemies. Then once they are strong, they get more aggressive, and I don't think it's Mewtwo's fault! Can you please try to understand Luke? If not then you can talk to it yourself." I look around and am unable to see if the Mewtwo is still around or not. I look at Jenna with a confused look on my face, and then she says, "It should be somewhere here. I don't know exactly where it went." I immediately look around, and then something weird happens.

I notice that there is some strange color nearby. It is not brown and this confuses me because before I know that I saw something brown radiating from Mewtwo, but I don't know if this is Mewtwo or not. My question is this: Can I read auras? I'm thinking that I can, but I need to practice it obviously in order to master. I see that the aura is a different color but the color isn't pretty to my eyes at least. I see that the color appears to be like a lightish gray and I wonder what this means. Unfortunately I cannot see who the pokemon is, I just see the color of the aura and the shape of the pokemon hidden behind leaves in the forest. Ugh, I am definitely not going back there! I turn to Jenna and she is looking right at where the aura is, but I know that she cannot see it.

"Jenna, do you see anything unusual in the forest?" I ask. Jenna looks as if she is in a daze, and she continues to stare at where I was staring a few moments ago and then she snaps back to reality and then looks at me. She looks like she is back to reality now and I ask my question again. Then she answers me.

"Luke, I believe that is Mewtwo in the forest. I don't think it wants to hurt us anymore, I believe it needs help though and we are the only ones who can help it. So I think you should help it." I listen to what Jenna said, and then I process it. I realize that she may be right and then I tell her what I saw before.

"Jenna, I believe that I can somewhat read auras. I believe that I can see them, because when we were fighting Mewtwo I saw that there was a brown color radiating from its body and I believe that is a bad aura color. I need to learn how to read other auras, and see how well I can do it. I know that I need to understand what they mean as well, that's another part to reading them." Jenna is silent as she hears what I have said, and then she talks to me when she is done thinking.

"Luke, why didn't you tell me that you are learning to read auras? I am your best friend and we should keep things between each other instead of hiding them from each other!" Jenna looks aghast as she looks at me, and then I feel bad that I didn't tell her before. Then, I look away and then she continues to speak. "So, I think that's Mewtwo in the forest and you need to go and help it."

"How can the pokemon in the forest be Mewtwo? Mewtwo's aura was brown, and it couldn't have changed so fast. It is gray the aura of the pokemon in the forest, and I don't believe that it's Mewtwo. I'm just not sure anymore, Jenna." Jenna's mouth gapes open as I say this, and then she looks into the forest.

"Luke, are you afraid of going into the forest? What is bothering you? Tell me please!" Jenna's voice sounds desperate and upset, so I sigh and nod my head. I decide that I shouldn't be afraid of what she is going to say because me and her can get through anything no matter what happens to us. We are both strong fully evolved pokemon and we could both use some more training until we are the most powerful pokemon in Unova.

"Luke, I remember that you were afraid to go inside the forest but now look at you. You've obviously become more powerful than before, and now that you've lost some battles you still are becoming stronger and you have more strength and power than you did before. Isn't that a good thing? Also, you need to trust what I am saying and don't worry about going into the forest because I will be with you as you are doing it." I smile, and then Jenna is looking into the forest. I know what she is going to say, and I decide to take her advice and go back into the forest. I begin to walk, with Jenna following me into the cursed forest again.


	24. Chapter 24

As I approach the forest, I see that it is dark in there and there is barely any sunlight filtering through the trees and their leaves. I shudder as I think of myself going back in there, and I fight the urge to stop walking. I realize this and I congratulate myself on how brave I am being and I only need to take a few steps until I am in the forest.

"Is something wrong here?" Jenna asks as soon as we are inside the forest. I realize that something is off too because I feel a chill to the air and outside there is the sun and the air outside this forest is warm. I look at Jenna and see that she is looking around. "I like the darkness in this forest, but it's kinda weird because it is daytime and it's light outside. What is going on here?" She looks at me, and I shake my head indicating that I'm confused as well. Then I look and see that the color is gone, and although I don't know where Mewtwo is, I'm thinking that I need to find it in order to get some more answers.

"Jenna, where did Mewtwo go?" Jenna's eyes widen as she realizes what I am saying.

"Luke, are you telling me that the Mewtwo isn't here anymore? If not then where is it? We need to find it now!" Her vocal chords sound high pitched in her desperate state, and I smile because I find it attractive that she is speaking high pitched. If a female pokemon sounds high pitched then it sounds cute to me, for some odd reason that I cannot explain. I stare at her for a while, and then Jenna looks at me. "We can't be distracted right now! We need to get to Mewtwo and ask it some questions!" I nod my head, and then focus on the task. So where could Mewtwo be? I walk through the forest, and then I see that there really aren't any pokemon around. I'm surprised by this because in a forest you would expect a bunch of pokemon to be here but now there aren't any at all. Did they run away from something? Before I can say anything, I hear a loud cry.

The cry is unrecognizable. I cannot identify which pokemon it came from, or what is going on here, but I look at Jenna with an alarmed look on my face. Then Jenna looks ahead, and closes her eyes. I don't know what benefit this would do to her, but I trust what she is doing and then I look around. I am unable to see any colors but I'm guessing that the pokemon who cried out is far in the forest. I feel myself beginning to panic, what should we do? I look at Jenna and then decide to ask her.

"Jenna, what should we do? You wanted me to talk to Mewtwo, but now I'm hearing this cry for help. It's a pokemon that must be injured or something and I need to get answers. What would be the best thing to do right now?" jenna's eyes snap open and she is looking at me right now and then turning in the direction of the cry.

"Luke, you may think I'm crazy for saying this, but I think we should go to the pokemon. My guess is that Mewtwo will be there as well, so we can get two jobs done." I look at her, and see the firey determination in her eyes. She is glowing with pride right now, and she is so powerful that I smile and nod my head.

"Whatever you want to do Jenna," I say and then she looks ahead.

"You know what's weird? I can sense Mewtwo's prescence is nearby...I don't know how I'm doing this but I can sense that something is wrong and that someone is nearby." I look at her, and feel myself becoming confused.

"Jenna, how is that possible? You can't read auras, and I can't either but I'm just learning. I guess we have some special sixth sense or something like that, am I right?" Jenna laughs as soon as I say this, and then her face turns serious again.

"Luke, we can't delay any longer! We need to go and help that pokemon right now!" I nod my head, and then look ahead. There is no path ahead, but judging from the cry my guess is that the pokemon is straight ahead. I look at Jenna, and she is giving me a weird look. "Luke, what are you doing? You need to help that pokemon right now!" Her voice sounds a little annoyed and desperate, and so I look away.

"There are no paths...how are we going to get there?" I ask my voice getting softer. Jenna sighs in frustration, and then answers.

"Luke, I can't believe you're doing this right now! We'll just try going ahead, and then we can find the pokemon hopefully. If not, then we'll think of something but worrying about that right now won't help us at all. You just need to go with your gut instincts and trust what I am telling you. Don't you care about me?" Jenna's voice cracks and I feel myself getting sad as I hear that this means a lot to her and that she's worried about me not caring about her.

"Of course I care about you! You're the most beautiful pokemon in the world, and don't you forget it!" I smile, and then Jenna smiles at me.

"Luke, you're the sweetest. Now we need to really go now!" I nod my head, and follow as Jenna leads the way.


	25. Chapter 25

As we take a few steps, I hear a groan. I look at Jenna and see that she has stopped leading the way. Who was that? I decide to stop running, and see if Jenna saw anything that I didn't. "Jenna, what do you think that was?" Jenna is looking around, and then she eventually turns to look at me and I see that her facial expression is confused. She doesn't say anything for a few moments, and then she answers.

"Luke, I don't know what that was. It was probably an injured pokemon? We need to find that pokemon right now!" I nod my head, and then Jenna looks around again, this time she actually looks like she is stuck. I don't know what to do right now, so I begin to panic. I'm just so confused about everything, this journey seems like a hard one, and this journey seems like it's not ending soon so I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how to end this journey. I crumble to the ground and breathe in heavily as I fall, landing on my knees. I see that the ground is full of dirt and mud from the forest, but I don't care right now since I just want to end this journey. I look at Jenna and see that her eyes are closed and she is concentrating her energy very hard on something. Her face looks like it is frowning, and I wait until she opens her eyes which happens to be a while later. I don't know what we are doing right now and why we're not moving forward in our journey but I decide to trust Jenna's judgement and wait for her to say something.

Jenna looks completely dazed when her eyes open. Her eyes look completely out of it, but they are still beautiful and glowing red. She turns to me, and says, "Luke, I think I know what to do now." I stop breathing in anticipation, and then she continues to speak. "I think the injured pokemon is nearby but unfortunately I cannot tell what it is." I groan because I want to know who the pokemon is but I know that if Jenna doesn't know then we just need to find out ourselves. I nod my head, and then ask,

"Then what direction or path are we taking?" Jenna looks around, and then we hear the groan again, this time louder than before. Jenna concentrates on where the sound came from, and then she turns slightly to the left.

"Luke, we are going in that direction!" I nod my head, and watch Jenna as she runs with me following from behind.

We don't have to run for long before we encounter the injured pokemon. I hear the groaning louder and more clearly as we run towards the pokemon, but I am unable to see or tell what the pokemon is until we are right where it is. The pokemon looks like it is seriously injured, and then I eventually realize that the pokemon is a Pikachu once we get to it. Ugh, why is a pokemon injured? I hate seeing innocent people or pokemon in pain. Jenna gasps as soon as she sees the Pikachu, and it's eyes are closed. It is groaning, and covered in scratches. We both run up to the pokemon, and sit next to it.

Jenna puts a paw on the pokemon, and gently strokes it's fur making me slightly jealous. "Hey, wake up buddy," she says lightly. The Pikachu's eyes struggle and flutter before they open and look right up at Jenna. The Pikachu's mouth is trembling, and I can tell that it wants to speak but it cannot.

"Jenna, what are we going to do to help this Pikachu?" I ask. Jenna looks at me, and then says,

"We should look...oh wait there are no berries in this forest. We should get it out of this forest, and then we need to..." Her voice trails off and I cannot hear it because I am distracted by what happens next.

I see that the Pikachu's body is glowing a light blue color, and I sense no evil from this pokemon. Is this it's aura again? Can I read auras now? I decide to close my eyes, and put my hands on the pokemon's stomach. When I do this, I see a vision which is terrifying and disturbing at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

When I see this vision, it terrifies me and I don't want to describe it or relive it but I guess that avoiding it isn't the right thing to do so I guess I'll describe what I saw. I see that the Pikachu is running through the woods, but I'm guessing that it's running from someone or something that is chasing it. So I see that the Pikachu is running through the woods and then it is hit by psychic. The pink energy is surrounding the Pikachu, and forming a barrier around it before it attacks the Pikachu. The Pikachu tries to dodge the energy but it is hit by the energy, and then this attack makes it weaker. The Pikachu is now covered in scratches and not looking like it's in its best shape right now. Then it falls unconscious, and this scares me because I can't see the enemy or see who is attacking it but I can guess who it was. It had to be that Mewtwo, but this all confuses me especially after what Jenna told me it told her. Also, the thought of a pokemon being so terribly injured by one move proves that whoever attacked this pokemon is extremely powerful. I keep my eyes closed, and then see that the Mewtwo is in my line of sight, and then it looks down at Pikachu and uses psystrike which is an extremely advanced psychic move. Ugh, I can feel the Pikachu's pain although it is now unconscious because I feel a pain forming inside me and I feel like it is so excruciatingly painful that I just want to lie down and sob. Anyway, I feel like I have seen enough so I force my eyes open.

I look around and see that Jenna is looking at me in confusion.

"Luke, what is going on?" she asks. I look down at the ground, and then look at her. Should I tell her what I saw? This might scare her because she would be terrified yet confused about my vision, but she needs to know the truth. I take in a deep breath before I tell her everything that I just saw. I explain the vision to Jenna in as much detail as I can remember it, and then as Jenna hears everything she gasps and looks at the Pikachu. "Luke, you're telling me that Mewtwo did this?" I nod my head, and then look down at the poor Pikachu who's eyes are now closed again.

"Jenna, you must believe me, you know that this is the truth right? I am the only one who can read auras, and I saw this vision while I was attempting to read this pokemon's aura." I look down, and then put a hand to my chest as the sharp pain builds up inside me again. I double over in pain, but then I know what is causing this, the pokemon's pain is causing me to be in pain. Jenna screams, and then runs over to me.

"Luke, are you all right?" I want to shake my head, but I feel immobilized by the pain which is so intense. I look over at the Pikachu, and then I force myself to put a hand on it's stomach again. I close my eyes, and then concentrate all my energy into reading it's aura. It's aura is blue which means that it is a calm and collected pokemon, and since blue is a pretty color like the ocean or the sky, I guessed that it means the pokemon is calm and collected, but it is hurt. It needs some serious help, and so I open my eyes as I feel some energy flowing into my hand. I see that some of my energy is flowing onto the injured Pikachu, and healing it slowly. The scratches seem to be getting better, and I see that the Pikachu's eyes are fully open now. I am amazed by what has just happened yet confused. Has reading this pokemon's aura helped me heal it? Did I just use heal pulse? I have so many questions, but I look up at Jenna and she is staring at me with wide eyes. "LUKE!" she yells. The hairs on my body stand up as she yells my name, and then I look at her and smile.

"Yes Jenna, I think that I can read auras now! I may not be the best at it, but I can definitely do it!" Jenna looks at me and smiles, but then her facial expression changes to confused again.

"Luke, are you using heal pulse?" I nod my head.

"I think so...why?"

"That means that you are much stronger than before, since you are using a new move!" Before I can say anything, I hear something moving through the bushes that are nearby. The bushes make a sound like something is moving through them, and then I look up and gasp in shock as our enemy appears before us.


	27. Chapter 27

Mewtwo appears before us, and then I turn to Jenna. She is looking at our enemy in shock, and then she turns to me. "Luke, do you think everything that I was told, none of it was true was it?" I shake my head, and then look away as I feel that she is upset. I look at Mewtwo, and then see the aura radiating from its body, it is a grayish color and I realize that this is a bad color meaning that the pokemon in front of us is definitely bad. I think of a move to use, and then my mind is set on one move: dragon pulse. I prepare myself to use dragon pulse, but then Jenna stops me. "DON'T!" she yells and comes in front of me. I immediately point my powerful dragon pulse away from her, and see the bluish beam fly off in another direction. At least it's not her that was hit by the beam. I see that the beam has left a dent in the ground, and the grass around the area is burnt. I turn to Jenna, trying to hide the tint of annoyance in my voice.

"Jenna, what was that for?" I ask. I notice that my voice sounds a little frustrated and annoyed, but I decide to listen to her first. Jenna looks at me questioningly as I say this, and then she says,

"Luke, why are you fighting? The Mewtwo has to talk to us!" I look at the Mewtwo who is smirking at us.

"Jenna, this pokemon is bad. I just read it's aura and it's radiating a grayish color which means that it's bad. I think it lied to you, and in my vision I believe that it was this pokemon that injured the Pikachu. I don't know why, but I think it will injure the Pikachu even more. Tell me if I'm wrong or not." I stare at her red eyes, and smile as I wait for an answer. Then when she opens her mouth, I hear another groan. I see that Jenna isn't about to speak anymore, and she turns as well to see what is happening to the Pikachu.

The Pikachu looks like it is getting worse, because of the Mewtwo. I see that the Mewtwo is using psychic on the Pikachu, and it is lifted up into the air now. The Pikachu's eyes are closed, but I see that it is still in the process of recovering and healing from it's previous condition. Then Mewtwo controls its psychic by hitting the Pikachu against the trunk of a nearby tree. The Pikachu looks like it is in pain, and I see that it's scratches are getting worse. This time, it is me who steps in.

"Mewtwo, you need to stop now!" I project my voice and make it loud and clear. Mewtwo looks at me, and then continues to do what it is doing. "Mewtwo, I will fight you and get some answers out of you right now! Whether I win or lose doesn't matter, I am going to fight and find some answers!" Mewtwo smiles, and then speaks.

"Luke, I am not afraid of you. You are not as strong as I am." I grind my teeth in anger once I hear this, why does this pokemon think I'm not strong? No one accuses me of being weak! I close my eyes, and begin to attack.

I concentrate all my energy into forming a powerful dragon pulse. Then I wait until I feel like my internal energy is low, and then I release the energy. I immediately open my eyes once the energy has been released, and I see the light blue energy flying towards Mewtwo with incredible speed. I watch as Mewtwo takes the attack, and it goes flying backwards. I am watching in fascination as the pokemon flies through the trees, and then it eventually falls to the ground. I see that the pokemon is now angry, but since it's a bad pokemon I must fight it. I'm not afraid, I need to be strong despite the strength of our enemy, I tell myself repeatedly. As I am telling myself these things I realize that Mewtwo is now looking at Jenna. Jenna is looking at the pokemon too, and she is about to attack. "Jenna, attack quickly!" I say to her, but before she can answer, she has her eyes closed and is using confuse ray. I see that the small golden orb is slowly forming in front of her face. She is muttering something under hear breath as she is doing this, and then when the orb has stopped growing in size, she opens her eyes and moves her head slightly forward, releasing the orb.

The orb flies at Mewtwo, and then it becomes confused, with it spinning and throwing attacks in the wrong directions. I look at Jenna, and see that she is smiling at me. "Luke, are you all right?" I nod my head, and then attempt to use dragon pulse and aura sphere at the same time. I immediately ready my dragon pulse, by closing my eyes and concentrating my energy in front of me. I open my mouth and see the energy releasing from it, and then I hold up my hand and see that a blue orb is forming in it. Then I see that the orb has become large in size, and my energy is inside it so I release it within a few seconds.

I watch as the two attacks go flying at Mewtwo. Mewtwo doesn't even see the attacks coming, and even if it did the attacks came so fast that it wouldn't be able to dodge it. I see that the attacks make direct hits, and then Mewtwo collapses to the ground. I look at the enemy questioningly, because I am unsure if it really is too weak to fight or if it is going to pull some kind of sneaky act on us. I watch it closely, and then turn my head to look at Jenna. Jenna is looking down at the enemy, and then she sees that it isn't making any attempts to get up so then her eyes meet mine.

The orb goes flying towards Mewtwo, and then I see that before Mewtwo can dodge it, the orb hits it. I watch as the Mewtwo becomes confused and is moving in circles. Then I get a brilliant idea: should I attempt to use two attacks at the same time? It would definitely be worth a try so I smile, and close my eyes.

I concentrate all my energy in front of me, and then picture a blue light shooting from my mouth. Then when I picture this for a few seconds I see that the blue light in other words the move dragon pulse is about to be released, and then I shoot it out of my mouth. I see that the pulse makes a direct hit and moves so fast that there is no time to dodge it. Then I hold up my hand and quickly form aura sphere by concentrating more of my energy into my hand. Then the energy releases once I push my hand forward and the sphere flies at the enemy. Mewtwo is dazed and staring in the opposite direction as I shoot my attack towards it, and then the enemy collapses to the ground.

I stare at Mewtwo in confusion because I'm wondering if it's really injured or if it's trying to pull some kind of trap on us. I turn to look at Jenna who is looking at the Mewtwo, and then our eyes meet. When our eyes meet, I hear the Pikachu groan. Before I can go over to the Mewtwo to try and question it again, I decide to help the Pikachu. Jenna nods her head when I look at her and then the Pikachu who is now lying on the ground writhing in pain. The Pikachu is shuddering and has it's eyes closed, and then I decide to go and help it. I immediately run over to the Pikachu, and see that it is unconscious. How is all this even possible? I don't understand anything right now, but I guess with time I would understand. I put my hand on the Pikachu's stomach and close my eyes while concentrating very hard on healing the pokemon. As I do this, I hear complete silence. What is going on? I turn around, and am shocked by what I see next.


	28. Chapter 28

I see that Mewtwo has disappeared, and I'm aghast. How did our enemy disappear? What is it up to now? What should I do? These are the automatic thoughts that go through my head right now, and I scan the area. I see that Mewtwo is nowhere in sight, and I'm not even sure why it left, my only guess is that I weakened it with Jenna's help and then it ran off or something like that. However, I need to get some answers so I need to find it! But what would I do with this Pikachu? I need to help it somehow, I can't just leave it here in pain and alone. I turn to Jenna for help, and then see that her eyes are glued to the Pikachu.

"Luke, just heal the Pikachu for now. I think that's more important than fighting this enemy. We need to help pokemon first and then battle the evil pokemon, I think that sounds right to me what about you?" I nod my head in agreement, and then I close my eyes again while healing the Pikachu.

I feel energy flowing through my hand, and it feels good. I feel the energy leaving my body, and I know that it is transferring to the Pikachu. As long as this is for a good cause that is all that matters to me. As the energy slowly leaves me, I feel like I am growing more tired and weak, but I know that I must make some sacrifices for other pokemon or people some of the time. I wait until I feel like I have no energy left to heal anymore, and then the flowing energy stops. I open my eyes, and then see that the Pikachu's eyes are open now. It is looking at me with it's big black eyes, and I am smiling because it's nice to see another pokemon here especially one that isn't bad or evil. I look closely at the Pikachu and concentrate on reading it's aura again. It's aura is still blue, and so I know that it is a good pokemon since blue is a calm, collected color. I look at Jenna and she is smiling too, with her lips stretched out, and her eyes are shining brighter than I've ever seen them shine before.

"Jenna, you are truly beautiful when you smile." Jenna looks at me and then says,

"Luke, you are the greatest friend anyone can ever have, and I must be the luckiest Umbreon on earth to have you by my side. I love you, Luke." This statement gives me butterflies in my stomach, and I see that she is staring right at me. I stare at her too, and then out of the corner of my eye, I see that the Pikachu is beginning to get up. It is staring at us, and then it starts laughing.

"Hey, thanks for healing me. I see that you two have a romance going on, am I right?" The Pikachu's voice sounds deep for a small timid pokemon like itself, but it has a male voice and so I know that this pokemon is a male. I turn bright red as soon as the Pikachu says this, and then I tear my eyes away from Jenna to turn my attention on the Pikachu.

"No problem, I saw that you were badly hurt and I wanted to make you feel better. Um as to the romance thing, it's pretty obvious that we like each other. We've had a thing for each other for a while now, although I've always liked Jenna I was afraid to admit it before but now I see that we both like each other and she is really beautiful isn't she?" I blush as soon as I say this, and then see that Jenna's eyes widen when she is looking at the Pikachu. The Pikachu looks at Jenna for a second and then turns his eyes back to me to respond.

"Yeah, she is beautiful. But she's all yours cause I can see that she only has eyes for you. Anyway, what is your name? My name is Abe."

"I'm Luke. Nice to meet you, Abe. I've never heard of a Pikachu with that name before, but it's all right." Abe is looking at me as I speak, and I'm wondering what he is thinking. Before I can question him, I see that he is about to speak.

"Can I join you in your journey? I don't know much about what your mission is, but I just want to go on a journey with someone. Is that okay?" I exchange glances with Jenna and she speaks to him.

"Abe, don't you have a trainer? What were you doing in this forest?"

"I don't have a trainer, I am a stray Pikachu. Also, I live in this forest, but since you helped me out I'm hoping that I can return that favor by helping you out as well. Is that okay or not?" Jenna looks at me and I realize that she is waiting for me to respond. I feel very confused right now as I don't know if I should let this Pikachu join us or not. I don't have any fears as I know that Abe is a good pokemon, but I don't want to drag him into our problems. It should be just me and Jenna that goes ahead, because this is our journey and we must complete it. Although I'm guessing that our journey may come to an end soon, I think it would be best if Abe doesn't join us. I'm afraid to say this because I don't want to hurt Abe's feelings, so I decide to say something else.

"Abe, do you mind if I and Jenna talk privately for a second?" Abe shakes his head without saying anything, but I can tell by looking at his face that he is worried about what I'm going to tell him. I look at Jenna and we both walk away from him. We walk a few feet away, but we are a good distance away so that he cannot hear what we are saying. I begin to whisper to Jenna, telling her my concerns. "Jenna, I think we need to talk about this. I don't think it's a good idea for Abe to join us because I dont want him to get hurt again. Also, I don't want to drag anyone else into our problems, I think this mission should be just us because we have been through a lot and are able to handle a lot. I'm just worried about Abe, you know?" I start with this, and then Jenna immediately responds.

"Luke, I understand your concerns, and if you feel this way I'm sure that Abe will understand if you say it the way you said it to me. I think we should go and tell him, and I don't think that we will hurt his feelings if we use the right words. I am here to help you, all right?" I nod my head, and then hear a thunderbolt fall from the sky. I look at where Abe is, and see that he is in battle. What is going on? I turn to Jenna, and then she begins to speak urgently. "Luke, let's see what is going on!" I nod my head although I have a feeling that I know what is going on. I'm guessing that Mewtwo is here for another battle, and I know exactly what to do! Without thinking, I walk towards Abe at a fast pace and look around. I see that Mewtwo is right there in front of Abe, and then its eyes look at me again. I see that is is itching for a battle, and if it is then I'll battle it! I prepare to use dragon pulse, but before I can the Mewtwo says something.

"Please stop the battle! I don't want to battle, I just want to talk!" I look at Jenna, and see that she looks angry with her teeth grinding as she is preparing to attack as well.

"Well, you lied to me so how do we trust you?" Jenna asks with anger in her voice. I nod my head in agreement, and then wait to hear what this pokemon is about to say. Then, when it is beginning to speak, it turns it's eyes on Abe.

"Abe, I am sorry." I gasp in shock, and then look at Abe. Abe looks confused as well, and I'm wondering what this is all about.

"Mewtwo what is all this about?" Mewtwo doesn't speak for a second, but when it does I'm skeptical but wanting to believe what it is saying.


	29. Chapter 29

Mewtwo turns to me and then says, "Luke, I need to tell you something. I was born and raised to be an evil pokemon." I shake my head as I don't know whether to believe this or not. I decide to voice what I am thinking to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, you think I'm going to fall for it, but I won't do that so easily. You need to prove it to me that you are speaking the truth." Mewtwo looks down at the ground, and then says,

"Luke, you are strong as I hate to admit it. You may be stronger than I am, and I am a legendary pokemon. You being an ordinary Lucario and I being a legendary Mewtwo, you would expect me to be stronger but you clearly are. I don't know how else to brag about you, you truly are a wonderful pokemon." I turn to Jenna and say,

"Jenna, do you believe any of this?" Jenna closes her eyes for a second, and then she says,

"Mewtwo, you better not be lying to us. We will find out if you are telling the truth or not, and we will hunt you down if you don't tell us the truth. We will keep attacking, and we won't stop until you tell us the truth!" Mewtwo's face changes, and I can tell that it's scared right now by the way it's eyes widened and how it's looking from Abe to me then to Jenna. Mewtwo looks down, and then I look closely at it. I see that it's aura is still gray, but something weird is happening to it. I see that the color has become brighter, and it's slowly disappearing. What is going on? I turn to Jenna, and tell her what is going on.

"Jenna, I see that Mewtwo's aura is changing." She looks at me in shock, and then says,

"Luke, what do you think this means?" I shake my head and then look at Mewtwo again.

"I think that Mewtwo is becoming a good pokemon. That is my guess, but I need for it to be proved." I look at Mewtwo, and then it says,

"Yes, I do not want to be evil anymore. I want you to believe me, and I want to prove this to you! I need for you to be cooperative with me and listen to me though." I look at Jenna, and she is nodding her head slowly although I can tell that she was hesitant before.

"Luke, what do you think?" I look at Mewtwo again, and then see that it's aura has become yellow. I realize that the yellow color means that Mewtwo has just awakened to something, it has just come out of it's evil shell and is now becoming a better and good pokemon. I don't know how I know this immediately, but my guess is that I'm beginning to read auras well now. I think that yellow is a bright color, so it must be related to intelligence, or an awakening of some sort.

"I believe it, Jenna. It's aura has changed to yellow, and yellow auras mean an awakening or intelligence of some sort. That's what I believe, so I think we should give Mewtwo a second chance, don't you think?" Jenna looks at Mewtwo in confusion, and then at me again.

"Well, if Luke is saying that we should give you another chance then we can do that." I hear a gasp, and look over at Abe who is looking at us in shock.

"Luke, Jenna, are you guys crazy? This Mewtwo has attacked us and it's lied to us before! What are you doing?" I turn to Abe, and try to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Everyone deserves a second chance to a reasonable extent. I think Mewtwo deserves a second chance because I'm reading it's aura and I see that it has changed colors." Abe's eyes widen as I say this.

"Luke, you can read auras?" I nod my head.

"I am Lucario, and I'm supposed to be able to read auras. That's my special power or ability, I am the aura pokemon for a reason you know!" Abe smiles at me, and then nods his head. Mewtwo smiles, and looks happy as it is looking at the three of us.

"Then, you must follow me to my home." Mewtwo turns around and starts heading near the exit of the forest. Where is it going? I want to know more, but I feel like I'm questioning Mewtwo too much, and it may get annoyed with me. I turn to Jenna, and she is smiling.

"Luke, I think we should follow Mewtwo. Nothing bad should happen to us, I'm sure that if you saw it's aura change then you can trust it and follow it. You want answers don't you? Well, this may be the answer or the key to what started our journey. Let's go Luke!" I nod my head, and see that Abe is already following Mewtwo. I decide to follow Abe, and have Jenna by my side as I do so.


	30. Chapter 30

As I am following Mewtwo, I realize that it was telling the truth. It maybe lied in the beginning but now it has awakened to it's good side. I smile as I think of how great this is, but then I look at Jenna who is avoiding my gaze as we follow Mewtwo. I'm a little antsy to find out how it's cave is, and what it looks like but I remind myself that I need to be patient and so I breathe in deeply a few times and remind myself over and over again to prevent my impatient side from taking control of me. I walk in silence while trying to picture the cave. How deep is Mewtwo's cave? Does it live there alone? What am I going to find out? These questions without any answer are bothering me right now, but I tell myself not to worry about it and to hold off on asking these questions because I know that they will be answered soon if not immediately. We walk deeper into the forest, and now I'm getting a little scared because I'm wondering how we will find our way out. I look up at Mewtwo and see that it has stopped walking and is looking at me. I stop walking too and see that it's gaze looks like it has no expression so it's scaring me because I cannot guess or even be able to tell what it is thinking. Mewtwo is silent, and I notice now that everyone else has stopped moving and is staring at me. This is embarrassing but I try to hide my shame by looking back at it. Eventually Mewtwo speaks to me, and I am surprised by what it has to say.

"Luke, I know exactly what is bothering you. You have a lot of unanswered questions on your mind, and you are afraid of this forest are you not?" I look down and shake my head because I realize what this legendary pokemon is saying is the truth. I feel my face turning red, and I avoid Jenna's gaze this time as she is looking at me and I notice it through the corners of my eyes. Jenna is silent, but Mewtwo continues to speak. "Luke, let me tell you now that you have nothing to be afraid of. Your journey is coming to an end, and you will be back home soon. I hope you have a great time when you are back home, and you will have all your questions answered very soon."

"How do you know what I am thinking?" I ask. I realize that the question is stupid once I have asked it and before I can regret or take back asking this question, Mewtwo answers it almost immediately.

"Luke, remember that I am a legendary pokemon and I am a psychic type. Now psychic types are able to read minds, and the legendary psychic type pokemon are powerful with their abilities. Don't you forget this piece of information, as it is important for you to know as you grow and become stronger as a pokemon." I am thinking of something to say in response to this but I am unable to think of any good responses because what Mewtwo is saying is very insightful and I don't know what would be a good response to all these statements. I remain silent, and then wait for Mewtwo to continue leading us to it's home. I look up at the sky and see that I am hardly able to see the sky because of these trees, and then all of a sudden I realize that the forest is becoming dark again. I know that this is signaling that night is approaching and so I see that Jenna's golden rings are glowing and so are her red beautiful eyes. I smile because Jenna is glowing and lighting up the darkness, and she is like a night-light. I look ahead, and see that it is hard for me to make out what is ahead except for the tree trunks. I can see the tree trunks clearly because they are thick and large, and right ahead of me. However, I remember now that the Fearow was stalking me and Jenna that one time, and so I would like to ask Mewtwo about that. What else is in store for us in this darn forest? I feel scared as I walk through it, but I know that there are multiple pokemon with me now instead of just Jenna so I think we would be able to handle it. Before I can do anything else, Mewtwo stops walking. I look up and see that there is a dark deep hole in front of us, and it turns around to look at us.

"Is this your home?" Abe asks. Mewtwo nods its head, and then it looks at me and Jenna.

"You two can enter first, I owe you two a good explanation and apology for all that I've put you through." Jenna walks ahead, and I follow her into the cave while I hear Abe talking to Mewtwo.

"What about me? You attacked me didn't you?" Abe sounds angry now, and I hear silence at this point. I see that Jenna is radiating a brilliant glow in this darkness, and her rays of light are illuminating the cave. I see that the cave is very small but it looks deep from the outside because of its darkness in the beginning. I see that the cave is small and ends a few feet ahead, and there is nothing interesting about this cave. It is just a small isolated cave, and it has no other inhabitants in it. I am about to walk out, when I see Mewtwo coming in and then it looks like it is about to tell us a long story. I sit down on the floor of the cave and notice that the cave is very cold on the floor especially. I am about to get up when Mewtwo says,

"Luke, it's easier if you sit down because you could be here for a while." I decide to take Mewtwo's advice and stay seated.

"This is a small cave. It's so small, I'm surprised!" I say. Jenna nods her head in agreement, and Mewtwo looks at us and laughs.

"Yeah, what did you expect, Luke?" I blush in embarrassment as it says this, and then I look at Jenna who is looking at me. I notice that Abe is coming into the cave now, and then when the three of us are in the cave Mewtwo begins to tell us about it's history.


	31. Chapter 31

"So it started when I was born. I was raised by my parents, and they were adoptive parents because you know where legendaries come from don't you?" Mewtwo stops talking and looks at me and Jenna with anticipation as if we know the answer to this question or not. I look at it, and then shake my head feeling embarrassed while I'm doing it. I don't want to make myself look like I don't know anything, but I guess that I would have to be honest with it so I just shake my head and look down afterwards. Then Mewtwo looks at me in shock, and then at Jenna because I know that she wouldn't know that answer either. "Well, it's hard to explain but let me try my best. Legendary pokemon are just born out of nothing, like how the people believe in God or Gods, that's how they are created. They don't spawn from eggs like regular pokemon do. So, I spawned and then I was raised by forest pokemon and it's hard to say which ones specifically because multiple pokemon raised me and they are all forest dwellers meaning like bug or grass type pokemon. They all were very aggressive pokemon and so they raised me to be aggressive as well, and I didn't even realize that this was wrong until I attacked you, Luke and Jenna." I listen intently to this pokemon's story and look at Jenna to see what her reaction is. Jenna is looking at Mewtwo in shock, but her mouth is closed as she is listening. I decide to ask a question at this point to get some answers.

"Mewtwo, you need to answer all my questions. Why did you realize this after you attacked me and Jenna? How did you not realize that what you were doing was wrong? Is this why you were attacking us in the forest? What about those other pokemon that attacked us?" I breathe in heavily after I say all this, and I feel the familiar anger welling up inside me. I grind my teeth and look down at the ground while clenching my hands. Mewtwo is looking down too, I see this when I look up after realizing that there is only silence as I am displaying my anger. Mewtwo looks at me, and then continues speaking as if nothing happened.

"My guess is that you and Jenna are strong pokemon and so battling you and almost losing to you that one time made me realize that what I was doing was wrong and that I needed to stop. I attacked you in the forest because I feel strong in the forest since this forest is where I was raised. As for the pokemon that attacked you believe it or not I had nothing to do with that. I believe this forest has a curse on it, and that's why you ran into so many strong enemies." I laugh as soon as I hear this because I remember that Houndoom and how easily I defeated it. Luckily it never came back, so there is no need to worry about that. As I am thinking about this, I debate on whether this story makes sense or not. I mean, the Fearow coming to us and trying to attack us, that had to have something to do with either Mewtwo or this forest if the "curse" is really true. I look at Jenna, and then see that she is about to say something.

"But, how do you know all this? How do you know if this forest is cursed or not and if the pokemon that attacked us are really under some kind of curse?"

"I am a legendary and a psychic remember? Legendaries are powerful beings, and psychics are powerful as well. When you put them together, you get a powerful god-like being here. I am powerful and I know all. I am being honest when I say that those pokemon weren't mine, or my acquaintances, the ones that attacked you. I know that this forest is a thousand years old and it has been cursed. I know not much about the curse because no one knows about it, all I know is that it has been cursed since it has existed and we must leave or you will be cursed too." I gasp as soon as I hear this, and then Jenna is silent. Abe is just staring at Mewtwo with wide-eyes and I am unable to react.

"What do you mean that we will be cursed? How do you not know a lot about the forest if you claim to know everything?"

"I mean that you will become an evil pokemon like I did, and the other pokemon that dwell in this forest. I do know everything, but there are some things that just have no answers to them, or that cannot be answered. I do not know why this forest is cursed, but I know that it is for some reason. I strongly suggest that you get out of here as soon as you can." I look outside, and see that it is dark outside, and I know that night-time equals strong dark-types and other strong pokemon. I feel fear again and I look at Jenna again.

"Luke, don't be afraid. I think we can get out of here." Her voice is soft as she says this, and I smile at her trying to give myself and her some kind of encouragement for the last part of our journey. I nod my head, and then decide to say something.

"Mewtwo, how do you suggest that we get out of this forest quickly? Can you teleport us?" Mewtwo shakes his head and says,

"Luke, I cannot do that however I know that you will make it out of this forest safely." I smile, and turn to Jenna.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask. Jenna nods her head, but then looks at Abe and Mewtwo.

"Don't worry about me, I'm safe in my cave." Abe looks at Mewtwo with clear admiration in his eyes, and then he starts to panic.

"Where do I go? I think I live in this forest, why haven't I fallen under it's curse?"

"Abe, you can stay in this cave, or go back with Luke and Jenna. Or if you prefer to stay in another more pleasant forest or area of your choice then you can do that. I'll leave that decision up to you." Mewtwo smiles, and then turns it's back on us. Abe begins to panic, and then runs out of the cave into the dark cursed forest. It is night-time now and I cannot see Abe anymore once he leaves the cave. I turn to Jenna and then I don't need to ask her to know if she is ready or not. She nods her head, and gestures with her head towards the entrance/exit of the cave and I nod in agreement. I walk out of the cave, and into the forest, feeling the negative energy surrounding me as I leave the safe environment of the cave.


	32. Chapter 32

I walk out of the cave at a fast pace, and I can hear Jenna breathing behind me. I see that once I get out of the forest, I look back and see that the entrance to the cave is harder to see, but I can almost make out something. I stare into the entrance and see that it looks as if it's disappearing, I see that it is being swallowed up by nothing and the entrance is closing. There are rocks that are forming in front of it, and it is immediately covered up within seconds. I turn to Jenna, and see that she is staring where I saw this happen, and her mouth is open.

"Jenna, did you see that?" I ask, although I know that it is a silly question. Jenna nods her head, and then looks at me with her face looking confused.

"Luke, what just happened? What about Mewtwo? What should we do?" I shake my head because I am confused, and then I look down. I have no answers to Jenna's questions, but I know that Mewtwo would have answers because it is a special being and pokemon rather than an ordinary being like me or Jenna. I feel like Jenna is a special being in her own way because of her beauty and her personality, but aside from that she unfortunately has no special powers other than what she can do as an Umbreon. Jenna sobs and falls to the ground, and I feel my heart sink as I see this happen. Why is Jenna crying? There is no reason to cry, I'm sure that everything will work out well for me and her, and then Abe and Mewtwo would be fine as well I'm sure. I look around, and then say to Jenna,

"Where is Abe?" Jenna looks at me with wide eyes full of worry and fear.

"Oh no! Where is he? We need to find him don't we?"

"Jenna, we need to get ourselves out of here first! We can't stay in here any longer, or we will be cursed." Jenna nods her head and then says,

"Right, we need to worry about ourselves first and then come back for them eventually. I'm sure that Abe and Mewtwo will be fine. We just leave it up to them to take care of themselves, we should all be independent right?" I nod my head.

"That's the spirit, Jenna!" I smile, but then when I look up at the sky, I see that some kind of barrier is being formed. The barrier is somewhat transparent and I can make it out because it's a whitish color, and it looks like it would be blocking our way out of this forest. Before I can brainstorm what to do, I feel something or someone intruding on me somehow. I feel a prescence nearby, and I look around. I am unable to see anything or anyone, all I see is surrounding darkness and trees, and the night sky. The sky has stars in it, and a moon and it is beautiful. However, when I think of telling Jenna what I'm thinking or feeling about a prescence, I hear Mewtwo talking to me.

"Luke, you need to get out now!" I know that Mewtwo is using telepathy to talk to me through my thoughts, and so I look at Jenna and say,

"Jenna, we need to get out of here!" Jenna nods and then asks,

"What about that barrier?"

"You can get through the barrier if you move fast!" Mewtwo says to me. I nod my head, and then gesture forward with my hands. Jenna looks ahead, and then nods her head. Without saying anything else, we run forward. "Luke, you may have many questions to ask me, but I know that I will see you again. I can answer your questions whenever you want them to be answered."

"Will you tell me the answers as soon as you can?" I am unable to see Mewtwo in my thoughts so I don't know if it is nodding its head or not. I wait for an answer, and I get it soon enough.

"Yes, I will tell you all the answers that you need. You are a special pokemon Luke, you may not have special powers but you are a powerful being." I feel happy as soon as I hear this, and I look at Jenna.

"Can you tell Jenna what you're telling me?"

"Yes." We are running in silence right now, and I'm watching the trees that we are passing, and I see that they are all very tall and dark in the night. The night is beautiful, but I prefer to spend my day during the morning and afternoon not the night. I'm just not a nocturnal pokemon, and that's all right. I'm wondering how long it will take us to get out of this forest, when Jenna says something.

"Luke, is Mewtwo communicating with you mentally?" She sounds out of breath, and I'm impressed because she is running and yet still able to talk while she is doing this. I nod my head once, and then look up at the sky. I see that the clear barrier is becoming smaller, it is not as high up in the sky anymore, and this is an important question that I must ask Mewtwo about.

"Mewtwo, what exactly is that barrier and why is it there?"

"It is there because the curse is coming into effect. You have spent some time in this forest, and if you stay in it too long, then you will be trapped in this forest forever. You will fall under the curse, and forget your memories of your owners and your original home." I think about my home in Floccesy Ranch, and remember how wonderful my life is there. I enjoy being with Jenna every moment of my life, and I enjoy being with our owners as well.

"So the barrier is part of the curse, and it's trying to trap us in this forest? Do I have that right?"

"Yes, but it is not too late. You can break the barrier, or stop it from trapping you by getting out by a certain time. The fastest way to get out of this forest is to keep running in the direction that you're running in now. You will be out soon if you continue this." After that, I hear just silence and look over at Jenna. Jenna is looking ahead, and I look ahead as well. Before I was looking at the ground, but now I'm looking straight ahead and I see a clearing ahead. Whoa, did I really get out of the forest this fast? Are there no enemies in this area right now? I don't want to curse my luck, so I push forward with determination and faster speed. I sprint into the clearing, and look around. When I see the clearing, I'm unsure about whether I'm in the forest or not because I see trees surrounding us, but it doesn't look like any area in the forest. Where are we?


	33. Chapter 33

As soon as my eyes adjust through the darkness, I realize where we are. We are still in the forest, but I'm guessing that we aren't too far from home. As I am standing in this clearing, I hear Mewtwo communicating with me.

"Luke, you are almost there. This is a clearing in the forest, but if you keep running for a few more minutes, then you will be there." I smile, as I think of being home again and being with our owners. I feel the determination being fueled inside me and this drives me to run again. I look up at the barrier, and see that it is closing in on us, but I look at Jenna.

"Why did we stop? We're not there yet are we?" I shake my head, and blurt out what Mewtwo said to me.

"We just need to get through a part of this forest, we have to keep going forward and then we're done. Isn't that great?" Jenna smiles and nods her head, and then she says,

"Are you ready Luke?" I nod my head and say,

"Of course! Do you need to even ask that?" Jenna laughs and shakes her head. I smile, and then see that the barrier is growing smaller.

"Let's go!" I say, and then walk at a fast pace.

"I'm tired," Jenna says within seconds. "I wanna rest. All this adventuring is tiring me out..." Her voice trails off as she says this, and I feel bad for her because I am tired as well and I know that she must be aching for this journey to be done. I'm feeling the same way, but I try to push it out of my thoughts as I try to finish this last part of the journey.

I walk for a few minutes, and I'm not quite running but I'm power walking. I do this for a few moments, and then see that the barrier is right in front of me. I see the white orb surrounding us, and it's almost like a white milky bubble, but I look at Jenna and stop right in front of it.

"Remember what Mewtwo said?" I ask. Jenna nods her head, and looks ahead.

"I can see our ranch from here, don't you see it?" I look ahead, and focus my eyes on what is past this bubble and sure enough, I see our owners' home and the ranch. I nod my head and say enthusiastically,

"Yeah!" I put my hand in front of the bubble, and see that my hand has gone through the bubble. Now I take a step forward, and see that I am out of the bubble. Jenna takes a large step forward and is now out of the bubble as well. I turn and look up at the sky, and see that it is dark and no bubble in front of us. I look back at the forest and see that the bubble is still there, but the only difference now is that it's not surrounding or trying to trap us anymore. Now I breathe in a huge sigh of relief, and see our home. Jenna is laughing happily now, and I smile because we're finally home again. So since our journey is done now I must be an aura master. Jenna looks at me and says,

"I'm tired, we should rest now right?" I think of what to do next, and get a great idea. I see that the lights inside the small cottage-like house are on, and I know that our owners are awake.

"No, we should tell our owners that we are back." Jenna nods her head, and looks at the house. We walk slowly to the house, and look in through the windows. I see that our owners are awake, and are watching TV. How are they still awake? I don't know, but I guess that Mewtwo would know. I don't want to bother Mewtwo now, and especially since it told me that it would see me again. I'll just have to wait until we see each other again. I walk towards the windows, and knock on it loudly. I see that our owners look up at us, and smile. The woman runs out of the room and unlocks the door, letting us in with a heart-warming hug.

"Luke is here, and so is Jenna!" The woman hugs us tightly, and I feel like the air is escaping from my lungs. I hug her back though, and see that the man comes in with a happy ecstatic expression on his face.

"Hey, welcome back fellow pokemon! I wish I knew how your journey was, but since humans and pokemon can't communicate unless the pokemon is a psychic type, then that's fine. We just want to know that you're both home safe and sound." I smile, and look at Jenna.

"I'm tired...but happy at the same time Luke! It feels great to be back!" I know that it's great to be abck, yet I have many questions that I would like to be answered. My guess is that I can wait until they're answered at a different time because Jenna's right, our journey was very tiring and we need our rest. I could always ask Mewtwo more questions if we have another journey together, or when we next meet. So I push that thought out of my head, and walk into the TV room.

"You can both sleep here tonight," the woman says. I look and see that the TV room has couches for us to sleep on top of. I smile, and slowly get up onto a couch. Jenna gets up on another couch, and then the woman says to her husband, "Honey, we should go to bed ourselves. Our poor pokemon are tired, and we should let them rest. It's also very late." The man nods and says,

"Goodnight Luke and Jenna. May you both have a nice rest." They leave us in peace, and I slowly close my eyes. I hear Jenna breathing in unison with my breathing, and then I fall asleep quickly and peacefully.


	34. Chapter 34

I know that I am dreaming because I see that I am surrounded by nothing but darkness. I see that Mewtwo is in front of me and it is looking at me.

"I told you that we would meet again, Luke," it says to me. I smile, and then say,

"Thank you for helping us, Mewtwo. I want to know if you're okay or not, and how Abe is doing." Mewtwo looks away for a few seconds, and then responds.

"I am fine, and so is Abe. I am safe in my cave, and sometimes when I'm accidentally lost in the forest, I become an evil pokemon. However, I am safe whenever I'm in the cave, and I close the entrance to my cave when I want to be alone in it. Abe is fine too, I believe he escaped the forest and found a trainer that gladly took him."

"That's nice. So, when will we next meet? Am I going to have another journey? There are many questions that i would have if I am to go on another journey or not. You've done a good job answering my questions."

"We will meet soon. As for the journey, I'm sure you can figure that out." Mewtwo disappears from my dream, and so I am left to think about whether I have a journey coming up or not. I decide to let fate decide that, and to deal with things one at a time. I know that Mewtwo wouldn't want to tell me directly if I have another journey coming up or not, because it would want me to be surprised. Before I can think about it anymore, I awaken from this dream and see that it's dawn. I decide to get outside for some fresh air, and prepare myself for the fun day I have ahead with my owners and best friend. I slowly get up out of the couch and tiptoe, but I see that Jenna is now awake and looking at me. She has a smile on her face and says,

"Where are you going?"

"Just trying to get outside for some fresh air." I smile, and say,

"Jenna, you're an amazing friend to have. I'm so glad that I had a journey with you, and I'd like to tell you about my dream with Mewtwo." Jenna looks confused but doesn't say anything as we walk out. When we are outside I tell Jenna about my dream, and she says,

"Then we will have another journey together right?" I nod my head.

"I think so, but we need to take things one at a time. Don't you agree?" Jenna nods her head.

"Yeah, I think we should enjoy the time we have before the journey starts, and we should spend time with our owners as well." I nod my head.

"We should go back inside, don't you think?" Jenna nods and we go back inside. When we go inside, we wait for our owners to awaken, and then we talk about how much fun we are going to have today. I feel accomplished since the journey is now done, and although I would need to go on another journey, the best thing to do now is to wait and enjoy my time with the ones I love. So when our owners awaken, me and Jenna are given some food, and then we are sent out to the ranch to hang out with each other.

The day goes by fast, and it's a normal day as usual. I enjoy spending time with Jenna, and now that our journey is done we can relax, and wait in anticipation for the next journey.


End file.
